Un nuevo amanecer
by PukaSaotome13
Summary: Ranma y akane discuten de nuevo. Esta vez, fueron mas lejos y ambos se hirieron, ninguno de los dos se disculpo, al querer hacerlo es demasiado tarde, a Akane la raptaron y Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Happosai y Cologne deben rescatarla a ella y a Shampoo; ¿que harias si a tu prometida la raptan de repente? averiagua que pasa aqui!
1. Chapter 1: la misma pelea

**Un nuevo amanecer…**

 _ **Atención**_ _: se me ocurrió cuando estaba soñando… es raro, aun así mi imaginación sub-consiente sigue trabajando… espero y les guste_ _._

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la genial y maravillosa genio de Rumiko Takahashi… solo la trama me pertenece (algo así)… no permito que copeen mi trama ¿Entendido?...

Era un día esplendoroso en la ciudad de Nerima, los jóvenes, como de costumbre estaban en la escuela… a donde nos enfocamos nosotros es en una peculiar preparatoria llamada Furinkan, ahí adentro se encontraban los jóvenes escuchando las aburridas platicas de los profesores, en un salón de 2º de preparatoria, se encontraban dos jóvenes en especial, una joven llamada Akane Tendo y un joven llamado Ranma Saotome, ¿Qué tenían de especial esos dos jovencitos?, bueno, pues esos dos jovencitos estaban, por así decirlo, comprometidos… y no es que ellos hubieran elegido, si no que sus padres hicieron un acuerdo mutuo… el problema es que ellos se llevaban "Pésimo" (así parece -_-)

Ranma, estaba mordiendo un lápiz mientras veía fijamente al pizarrón. Akane, apuntaba todo lo que el profesor decía, pues los exámenes se acercaban y no quería reprobar ninguna materia. El timbre se alcanzo a escuchar; ese timbre tan deseado en algunos jóvenes se hacía escuchar para poder ir a comer.

Los jóvenes salieron rápidamente del salón, bueno, solo unos cuantos mantenían su cordura a flote y caminaban con cuidado por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué vas a almorzar hoy Ranma?— pregunto una adorable cocinera de panes japoneses, su nombre era Ukyo.

—Pues… voy a comprar almuerzo, Kasumi no se encuentra bien de salud y para nada voy a probar la comida de Akane… no quiero envenenarme— dijo Ranma haciendo una mueca de asco, Ukyo soltó unas cuantas risitas.

Akane, quien había parado oreja a la conversación de Ranma y Ukyo, escucho lo que había dicho Ranma y una dura expresión de enojo se hacía presente en su cara. Camino hasta donde estaba y le reclamo.

— ¡Pues quien te quiera cocinar! Eres un bobo… estúpido Ranma— le grito y quien sabe de dónde, saco un mazo y Ranma recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye Akane! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Por poco me matas… y es la verdad… ¡TU NO SABES COCINAR!— le grito Ranma sobándose la cabeza, la verdad era dura, pero su prometida en verdad no sabía cocinar.

— ¡Eres un cretino Ranma! ¡TE ODIO!— le dijo Akane y salió corriendo dejando al aire algunas lagrimas.

— ¡AKANE ESPERA! Yo no…— demasiado tarde para Ranma, Akane salió desmesuradamente del salón, dejando a Ranma y a Ukyo.

—Valla, tan temprano y ya están peleando…— murmuro Ukyo expectante a lo que pasaba.

— ¡Ranma a dónde vas!... ¡no me dejes hablando sola!— gritoneaba Ukyo mientras veía alejarse a Ranma.

El joven de la trenza salió corriendo para ir a disculparse con Akane. " _Akane… niña boba… nuca la quise herir… pero es la verdad"_ pensaba Ranma mientras corría en busca de su prometida.

Akane, se detuvo en un árbol a tomar un poco de aire, todavía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos; se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol. " _Eres un estúpido Ranma, te luces enfrente de los demás… maldita la hora en que te conocí… aunque sienta algo por ti no significa que me voy a dejar herir por alguien como tu… ¡Estúpido Ranma!"_ pensaba la joven Tendo mientras se limpiaba algunos rastros de lagrimas.

Por otro lado, el joven Saotome buscaba imparablemente a su prometida. Se detuvo a respirar cerca de donde estaba Akane y la diviso, estaba ahí sentada y limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas. Se acerco despacio mientras se repetía _"Se cuidadoso, no la lastimes…_ _tus palabras deben de ser las correctas… no la lastimes…"_. Camino sigilosamente y cuando su prometida estaba distraída se sentó al lado de ella.

Akane volteo hacia el otro lado, topándose frente a frente con unos ojos color azul que la miraban fijamente, esto provoco un susto en la joven e hizo que diera un salto.

— ¿Qué quieres? Mejor vete ranma, no quiero envenenarte con mi comida…— decía Akane parándose de un salto y dándole la espalda al chico de la trenza.

Ranma se paro y tomo a Akane por los brazos, haciéndola girar y quedar frente a ella, los dos se veían fijamente, Ranma tosió un poco sin quitarle la vista de encima a la peli-azul, esta lo miraba atónita.

—Akane… yo, yo… quiero decirte que…— a punto de decirle que se disculpaba una bicicleta se hizo aparecer tumbando a Ranma y sobresaltando a Akane, la chica que interrumpía este hermoso momento era ni más ni menos que Shampoo, la joven amazona traía un plato de tallarines en la mano.

— ¡Ni Hao Ranma!— saludaba la jovencita, Akane frunció el seño _"No nos deja en paz ni un minuto… maldita Shampoo"_ pensaba la peli-azul mientras veía como la joven amazona se trepaba en el brazo de Ranma, este ya estaba parado y sobándose la cabeza.

—Shampoo… ¡Suelta mi brazo! Qué no vez que estoy ocupado con… ¿Akane? ¿A donde fue?— se decía confundido el chico de la trenza, quien trataba de zafarse de los brazos de la amazona.

—Déjala Ranma, ya se le pasara…— decía Shampoo acurrucándose en el brazo del joven.

Ranma se zafo ágilmente de los brazos de Shampoo, esta solo lo miraba enfurecida y tratando de agarrar nuevamente el brazo masculino de el joven.

El timbre dio fin al descanso, Ranma se precipito al escuchar su alivio, el se excuso de forma rápida.

—Ya sabes shampoo, los estudios primero…— dijo saltando encima de los árboles para llegar a su salón de forma rápida.

—Ya me las pagaras Ranma, ya me las pagaras— se repetía shampoo con una media sonrisa que indicaba que tramaba algo.

Las clases pasaron de forma rápida, Akane seguía sin hablarle a Ranma y el se carcomía por dentro para poder pedirle disculpas.

El timbrazo marcaba el fin de las clases, los alumnos agarraban sus maletines y salían rumbo a sus casas, unos en grupos, otros solos…

Por la acera caminaba la menor de las Tendo con una expresión de pocos amigos; como siempre Ranma caminaba a su lado por la orilla del barandal, el mismo que siempre recorría todas las mañanas, hubo un silencio muy incomodo, Ranma se bajo del barandal de un salto, dispuesto a hablar con la joven peli-azul.

Akane, al notar su presencia cerca volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado. El chico de la trenza trato de ser lo más amable posible y no perder la paciencia.

—Akane… yo solo quería decirte que… ¿Me estas escuchando al menos?— preguntaba Ranma mirando que su acompañante se hacía de la vista gorda y no volteaba para nada la cara.

El joven artista marcial la detuvo de un jalón, haciendo que esta frenara de golpe y lo mirara con una expresión de inconformidad.

—Suéltame Ranma, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, con Shampoo aclaraste lo que tenias que decir, y eso me queda bien claro… camina rápido, quiero ver como esta Kasumi…— decía tratando de zafarse de la mano de su prometido, este solo la miraba fijamente dispuesto a no soltarla hasta que se aclarara todo.

—Mira, en primera no "aclare" nada con shampoo como tú dices, en segunda, ¿Podrías escucharme al menos por un segundo?— decía perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—Está bien, solo un minuto y no mas… habla…— decía Akane ordenándole a Ranma a hablar. De manera "forzosa" veía a su prometido fijamente.

—Akane… yo solo me quería dis…— Otra vez interrumpían al joven artista marcial, esta vez era el padre de Akane, quien corría desmesuradamente hacia los jóvenes, estos solo lo miraban desconcertados. Soun estaba bastante agitado y descanso un poco tomando aire.

—Ra-ranma, A-Akane… Ka-kasumi… necesitamos llevarla al médico, la "simple gripa" que tenia es más bien un virus y si no queremos que avance más rápido debemos llevarla ahora mismo a la sala de urgencias... — Soun se veía preocupado y Akane y Ranma lo miraban comprendiéndolo.

—Papa, yo los acompaño, tal vez pueda servir de algo…— decía Akane mientras emprendía marcha rápidamente, su padre y Ranma le seguían el paso.

—No, tú te quedas con Ranma, nosotros les daremos noticias sobre lo que esté pasando; el maestro todavía no llega y es mejor que le avisen cuando este en la casa…— decía Soun mirando a Akane y a Ranma.

—El viejo se puede enterar por el mismo, queremos ir porque podemos ayudar de algo… ¿No crees Akane?— decía Ranma esperanzado en que su prometida le hiciera caso y le respondiera.

—No, no, no Ranma; puede llegar alguien al dojo, sé que me van a decir que eso puede esperar, pero es de suma importancia que se queden ustedes dos en la casa… entiendan, el motivo es que puede llegar el doctor Tofu u otra persona cercana a nosotros y al ver que no hay nadie se van a preocupar y…— Soun estaba demasiado desesperado y no sabía que mas decirle a los dos artistas marciales.

Akane, comprendió perfectamente y le dedico una grata sonrisa— Esta bien papa, pero danos noticias de lo que esté sucediendo— Akane parecía más calmada y Ranma decidió aprovechar ese momento en la casa, solo una disculpa y la ley del hielo que Akane le estaba dando se rompería.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, Soun se despidió de ellos y se fue rumbo al hospital.

— ¡Recuerda llamarnos por teléfono!— le gritaba a lo lejos la menor de las Tendo.

—Akane… ¿tienes un momento?— el chico de la trenza perseguía a la peli-azul hasta llegar a la sala, esta había vuelto a su estado de enojo de nuevo, ni le hablaba ni le dirigía la mirada.

— ¡Oye Akane! ¡Escucha! Ya me canse de estarte rogando así que…— Las palabras del joven fueron cortadas instantáneamente por la muchacha.

— ¿Qué ranma? Piensas que te voy a perdonar así de fácil… siempre tratas de lucirte ante los demás… siempre me estas humillando… ¡Ya déjame! Eres un cretino… y es mejor que no me dirijas la palabra por todo este tiempo… mejor vete con Ukyo… o con Shampoo o con quien se te dé la gana… ¡TE ODIO RANMA SAOTOME! ¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE LLEGASTE A ESTA CASA!— Akane ya estaba empezando a soltar unas lagrimas, mientras instintivamente apretaba los puños. Bajo la vista y mas lagrimas empezaban a visitar sus cálidos ojos marrón.

—Está bien… me voy con quien sea entonces… ah y por cierto ¿Crees que yo no odio estar al lado de una niña poco agraciada y tonta como tú? No me busques entonces si necesitas mi ayuda… ¡Eres una boba!— A ranma las palabras repentinas de Akane lo hirieron al máximo, controlando su ira y tristeza dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa de la familia Tendo, no tenía ni idea de adonde ir… vago unos segundos por las calles de Nerima, hasta que dio con el restaurante de Ukyo

" _Irme con quien quiera… pues aquí estoy, comeré un poco y después me iré… no la quiero ver ni en pintura, al decirme esas palabras hirió todo mi ser, y yo que quería disculparme… ¡maldita Akane!"_ Ranma parecía estar más furioso que nunca, con paso decidido y firme entro al restaurante de la joven Ukyo. Un suceso le hizo abrir los ojos demasiado, casi fuera de sus cuencas…

—No… lo… puedo… creer…— trago en seco y no quitaba los ojos de encima a los acontecimientos que pasaban…


	2. Chapter 2:la aventura empezando

**Chapter 2: la aventura empezando…**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa geni de Rumiko Takahashi :3_

 ** _Mientras en casa de la familia Tendo…_**

 **Akane, ya estaba más calmada… pero fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, no dejaba de darle vueltas todo lo que le había dicho a Ranma y lo que este le contesto.**

 **—Oh Ranma… nunca quise herirte, pero en esos momentos la ira me estaba carcomiendo y no te iba a perdonar fácilmente ¿Dónde estarás? Espero que no estés con Ukyo ni con shampoo… Akane eres una boba, primero le dices que se valla y ahora quieres que este a tu lado…— Akane, le daba mil vueltas al asunto, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la llegada del maestro Happosai, ni siquiera pudo notar la gran bolsa llena de ropa intima que el maestro cargaba… que sumida estaba en sus pensamientos… :/**

 **—Akane… ¿Y los demás? Necesito decirle a Ranma que se pruebe este lindo sostén y lo modele para mí… ¿A-akane? ¿Me estas escuchando?— Happosai miraba expectante a la peli-azul, movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo ante los ojos de la joven, esta al instante reacciono**

 **—Ah… ola maestro… ¿Qué me decía?— Akane mostro una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que el maestro mostraba su ceño fruncido.**

 **—Hay Akane, bueno dime… ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y Ranma?— El maestro se sentó a escuchar la respuesta de la joven peli-azul.**

 **—Bueno lo que pasa es que… ¿No se acuerda que Kasumi pesco una pequeña gripe? Pues esa gripe se estaba convirtiendo en un potente virus, Papa, el tío Genma y Nabiki fueron a acompañar a Kasumi al hospital, papa me dijo que Ranma y yo nos quedáramos aquí para darle la información y a los demás que pregunten por Kasumi— Akane esbozo una sincera pero a la vez triste sonrisa, el maestro prontamente comprendió que algo estaba pasando entre el chico de la trenza y la jovencita.**

 **—Akane, ¿Qué te hizo ranma? En tus ojos se nota la tristeza… por favor cuéntame ¿Qué paso? — La sinceridad del maestro tomo por sorpresa a Akane, ni ella misma se creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos…**

 ** _Mientras en el restaurante de Ukyo_** **…**

 **Ranma no creía lo que sus ojos veían, muy despacio entro al restaurante, era como si no quisiera arruinar el momento; se escabullo fácilmente por debajo de una mesa, atónito y sin despegar la vista miraba, más bien espiaba lo inevitable.**

 **La noticia era esta: Ukyo, quien traía su típico traje de cocinera no estaba en su sitio habitual… no, más bien estaba en una mesa dándole de comer en la boca a un muchacho; ese muchacho era ni más ni menos que Ryoga Hibiki… los dos parecían muy contentos y muy enamorados… Ranma quien estaba escondido en una de las mesas se acerco para ver más de cerca el "Hermoso y romántico" momento que sucedía _"Ya sabía que estos dos se gustaban… lo más raro es que Ukyo dejo abierto su restaurante… no quisiera arruinarles su escenita romántica pero… tengo demasiada hambre y…"_ los pensamientos de ranma fueron cortados repentinamente por la dulce voz de Ukyo.**

 **—Oh Ryoga… ¿Te está gustando la comida?— le preguntaba la cocinera mientras le esboza una dulce sonrisa a su acompañante.**

 **—Si Ukyo… tienes un buen sazón, no por nada eres una experta cocinera jeje… qué bueno que llegue a tu restaurante— dijo mientras le daba una mordida a un Okonomiyaki que tenia la forma de un cerdito.**

 **—Hay gracias mi amo…— la joven quien decía muy confiadamente la oración, la corto al escuchar lo que dijo, un fuerte carmín se asomo en sus mejillas, Ryoga se puso rojo como un tomate y ambos cruzaron sus miradas.**

 **" _!¿Que dijo Ukyo?! No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar… esto se pone interesante, gracias por enojarte conmigo akane jejeje"_ decía un Ranma muy entrometido, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perversa y se acercaba mas y mas a la linda parejita.**

 **—U-ukyo… yo, yo— el joven del colmillo estaba demasiado nervioso para mencionar palabra alguna, ninguno despegaba su mirada…**

 **—Jajaja que cosas digo ¿Verdad?... ¿Qué te parece si…? No se… ¿Vamos a alguna parte? Es que, últimamente el negocio no anda muy bien que digamos y creo, creo que necesito un buen respiro…— Ukyo se excuso rápidamente, girando hacia otro lado pero todavía con ese toque de sonrojo en sus cachetes.**

 **—Pues, pues si… creo que yo también necesito un breve respiro, siempre estoy persiguiendo a Ranma o estoy escribiéndole cartas a Akane… ¿A dónde vamos?— el chico del colmillo también mantenía ese toque de nerviosismo y un sonrojo más se hizo aparecer en sus mejillas.**

 **Hubo un gran silencio, hasta ranma que estaba interesado en el tema no movía ni un musculo, analizaba la situación detalladamente y cuando Ukyo estaba dispuesta a hablar…**

 **—Valla, valla, y pensar que eran solo amigos, quien lo diría… saben yo conozco un buen restaurante de comida china a donde podrías llevarla Ryoga, claro si no "se pierden"— Ranma le dio un codazo a Ryoga mirándolo de una manera muy picara, la joven cocinera y el chico cerdo se espantaron al ver la presencia de ranma.**

 **—¡Ahh! Ranma… no, no es lo que parece… no, no pi-pienses mal— Ukyo decía torpemente negando con las manos, su nerviosismo la hacía sudar a montones.**

 **—Ran-ranma no, no le di-digas a akane… ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? Si, co-como di-dice Ukyo, es un mal, mal entendido jejeje— Ryoga era el más nervioso de ese lugar, se puso de mil colores al pensar en cómo akane tomaría esa escenita.**

 **—Si aja, como no, "un mal entendido" yo ya sabía que ustedes dos se gustaban pero… ¿Para qué ocultarlo? — El chico de la trenza miraba pícaramente a Ryoga, este ya tenía el aura de batalla al 100%**

 **—Mira Ranma, si quieres creernos o no es TU problema, lo que paso fue que…— Ukyo empezaba a contar la historia.**

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 **Ukyo empezaba a abrir su restaurante cuando…**

 **—Pero Ryoga… ¿Qué te paso? Estas malherido, ven, aquí tengo unas vendas—** **La cocinera llevo a el chico del colmillo adentro, este estaba todo moretoneado y con la ropa rasgada.**

 **—Gra-gracias Ukyo… es que _*cof*_** **estaba de camino a casa de Akane, cruce por el espeso bosque y se me aparecieron una manada de lobos, luche con todas mis fuerzas, pero eran más fuertes que yo, al cabo de un rato y como pude me levante * _cof*_ y camine hacia Nerima, y… acabe aquí— ****dijo mientras Ukyo le vendaba la mano, le ponía alcohol en algunas partes de los brazos y de su cara.**

 **—Ya veo… ¿Tienes hambre? Te cocinare un Okonomiyaki de pulpo—** **dijo sonriente mientras cerraba y guardaba el botiquín.**

 **—U-ukyo, que vergüenza… co-como te voy a agradecer este noble gesto—** **decía el chico del colmillo un tanto sonrojado.**

 **—No es nada, vamos… estas muy dañado y necesitas reponerte… además yo también necesito comer un poco—** **dijo la cocinera poniéndose en su lugar de cocina, mientras el chico de la pañoleta amarilla se sentaba en uno de los banquillos.**

 ** _Al cabo de un rato Ukyo sirvió los platos con el Okonomiyaki, miraba de forma extraña a Ryoga._**

 **—Ryoga… no creo que debamos comer aquí, hay que sentarnos en esa mesa de allá—**

 **—E-está bien—** **finalizo el chico cojeando un poco.**

 ** _Ukyo, al ver que Ryoga no podía comer bien, decidió ayudarle_**

 **—O-oye, veo que estas batallando para tomar los alimentos… tus heridas no te permiten comer bien… deja te ayudo…—** **la cocinera partió en pequeños trocitos el Okonomiyaki que tenia forma de cerdito.**

 **—Hay Ukyo… ya es demasiado como para que me des de comer, jejeje mejor lo intento una vez más—** **dijo el chico de la pañoleta avergonzado, y eso se notaba en su cara, por lo sonrojado que estaba**

 **—Vamos Ryoga, no es demasiado… eres un gran muchacho, valiente y decidido… por lo menos puedo darte de comer… haber abre y di… ¡Ahh!—** **dijo U-chan con aires maternales. Al fin de un rato Ryoga acepto y comía del rico Okonomiyaki de la cocinera.**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHABACK_**

 **—Y eso fue lo que paso… ¿Ya ves que tu solo te dejas guiar por lo que ves?— dijo Ukyo dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Ranma.**

 **—Entiendo, entiendo… ¿pero cómo es que a Ryoga le ganen una manada de lobitos? Debieron haber sido lobos bebes— dijo burlonamente el chico de la trenza.**

 **— ¡Oye Ranma! ¡No abuses de un mal herido!— dijo un tanto enojada la cocinera, casi "defendiendo" a Ryoga.**

 **—Oye… tampoco es para tanto— dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos y con una expresión de enojo.**

 **— ¡Ahhhhh!— se escucho un grito a lo lejos.**

 **—Esa debe ser Akane…— dijo Ranma saliendo rápidamente del restaurante de panes japoneses.**

 **— ¡Ranma espéranos!— grito a lo lejos Ukyo—Vamos Ryoga— dijo y jalo de la mano al muchacho, este "se había repuesto" rápidamente y se quito las vendas.**

 **Ranma corría desmesuradamente por las calles de Nerima, por atrás lo seguían U-chan y Ryoga.**

 **— ¡Akaneee! ¡¿Dónde estás?!— el chico de la trenza llego al Dojo y buscaba entre las habitaciones a la joven peli-azul.**

 **Ryoga y Ukyo llegaban muy agotados y se detuvieron en medio del patio del Dojo a retomar aire.**

 **—Ranma… mira, el maestro está dormido— dijo Ukyo quien se acercaba al viejo que yacía tirado y con moretones en la cabeza.**

 **— ¡Ese viejo libidinoso! ¡¿Qué le hizo a Akane?!— decía Ranma quien ya había vuelto a la sala, zarandeaba de un lado a otro al maestro, este poco a poco recuperaba conciencia.**

 **—Ran-ran-ma de-detén-los, * _cof*_ que, que no se la lle-lleven…— el maestro de nuevo volvía a desmayarse, el trió de jóvenes lo miraban extrañados.**

 **El chico de la trenza volvio a zarandear a el viejo…**

 **—Haber Ranma, creo que no lo haces bien… ¡DESPIERTEEE! ¡¿QUE LE PASO A AKANE?!— el chico de la pañoleta abofeteaba y le gritaba al viejecillo, este de nuevo recuperaba conciencia.**

 **—Ranma, se, se llevaron a a-akane… hi-hice mi mayor es-esfuerzo por tratar de que no, no se la lle-llevaran… mi, mi esfuerzo fue, fue en vano… eran demasiados— decía el maestro quien poco a poco recuperaba la noción; se repuso de nuevo al ver que una chica estaba en la habitación.**

 **—¡Ukyo! ¡Ven a miii!— gritaba el viejo mientras se lanzaba a los senos de la cocinera**

 **—Oiga, no se meta con ella… si no…— decía Ryoga parando al viejo con una mano, todos, miraban un tanto extrañados a el joven.**

 **— ¿Qué diablo le paso a Akane?— dijo Ranma volviendo al tema principal.**

 **—Ranma, no le hables así a tu maestro… las mujeres y sus dones también son importantes— decía el viejo libidinoso mostrando un aura de batalla.**

 **—Ya, ya… mejor díganos que paso con Akane, queremos saber que sucedió, por que hasta mi restaurante se escucho su grito— decía Ukyo acercándose al viejo y dándole una bonita sonrisa que Ryoga se quedo embelesado viéndola.**

 **—Ah, si como les decía…— dijo Happosai recordando el suceso.**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _— ¿Vas a contarme?— dijo el maestro preocupado, hasta a Akane le pareció muy extraño._**

 ** _—Pues vera… Ranma dijo que mi comida era horrible, yo me sentí terrible; el intento, o al menos eso creo, disculparse, primero en la escuela, pero la tonta de Shampoo intervino; después cuando volvíamos a casa, el me detuvo y quiso disculparse, pero papa llego diciendo que nos quedáramos en casa para avisar a las personas que buscaran a Kasumi o a la familia, lo que más me molesta de Ranma es que no dice las cosas rápido, por eso cuando entramos a la casa, no le hable ni le dirigí la palabra, al llegar a la sala él se quiso excusar diciendo que si tenía un momento, y que el ya no iba a estar aguantando mis cambios repentinos, yo le corte la frase rápidamente, le dije que era un bobo y que maldecía la hora en que lo había conocido, y, y *Snif* yo no le quise decir eso pero estaba demasiado enojada y las palabras se soltaron de mi boca, el se fue un poco triste y yo me quede ahí, triste y pensativa…— termino Akane, se había desahogado con el maestro y estaba a punto de romper en llanto._**

 ** _—Akane, no llores… es cierto que a veces ranma es un poco lento para decir las cosas, pero tú no tuviste que haberle dicho algo que a nadie le agrada… los dos tienen que disculparse por sus actos— sentencio el maestro cruzándose de brazos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Maestro… hoy está más extraño de lo normal…— dijo Akane soltando unas cuantas risitas._**

 ** _Hubo un pequeño silencio, de esos en los que te das momento para reflexionar tus actos, pero fue interrumpido por una anomalía muy extraña, de en medio de la sala se abrió un portal…_**

 ** _— ¿Qué demo…?— Akane no termino la frase porque vio salir a unos 20 guerreros samurái, ella de inmediato se puso en guardia, aunque ganas de gritarle a Ranma que la ayudara no le faltaban_**

 ** _—Señor, es ella…— hablo un samurái acercándose a el que parecía el capitán de esa escudriña._**

 ** _—cierto, muchachos… ya saben que hacer— en cuanto dio la orden un montón de guerreros se le acercaban a la pobre de Akane._**

 ** _—Déjenla en paz… ¡Bomba HAPPOSAI!— grito el maestro mientras sacaba unas 5 bombas, Akane se cubrió de los escombros que salían volando._**

 ** _— ¡MOKONA HONOKEN!— grito el capitán de los guerreros, mientras sacaba una enorme Catana y un aura de fuego morada se hacía presente en la espada, esta con solo unos movimientos de arriba abajo desprendía rayos; rayos poderosos, más que la bomba Happosai._**

 ** _El maestro cayó en seco, golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el sentido poco a poco._**

 ** _—Maestro… ¡Suéltenme!— decía la jovencita tratando de escaparse de las garras de los samuráis._**

 ** _—A-akane…— musito el maestro mientras poco a poco perdía el sentido._**

 ** _—Vamos… la boda se llevara a cabo hoy mismo— dijo el capitán viendo detenidamente a la peli-azul, los demás guerreros asintieron_**

 ** _Todos los samuráis entraban al portal, mientras Akane pataleaba sin cesar._**

 ** _— ¡Ahhhhh!— fue el último grito que dio la menor de las Tendo, el capitán cerró el portal y un silencio invadió el espacio…_**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_**

 **—Y eso fue lo que paso…— dijo el maestro sobándose la cabeza…**

 **— ¿Cómo que una boda?—dijo un tanto celoso y furioso el chico de la trenza…**

 **—Eso fue lo que escuche ranma, después vi como se llevaban a Akane cargándola, y vi que el capitán de los samurái cerraba el portal diciendo unas palabras en lo bajo…— dijo el maestro haciendo memoria de lo que había dicho ese dichoso capitán.**

 **— ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?— pregunto la única chica del trió de hombres.**

 **—No por nada soy experto en leer los labios— dijo alardeándose a sí mismo— dijo " _chikaku no doa"_ y después cerro el portal, haciendo una reverencia de disculpas— dijo el maestro imitando lo último, se veía tan gracioso que U-chan no se pudo aguantar las ganas de reír**

 **—Ukyo… ahora no es momento de bromas… Akane está en peligro y necesita de nuestra ayuda— dijo un tanto molesto Ryoga, quien miraba que Ukyo se callaba repentinamente.**

 **— ¡SHAMPOO! ¡¿MI NIÑA DONDE ESTAS?!— gritaba preocupada una anciana dando de saltos en su bastón, por atrás le seguía un chico de gafas.**

* * *

¿que les parecio? diganme si esta bien ese titulo, si no, lo puedo cambiar... dejen sus reviews si les gusto o no, acepto de todo ejejeje


	3. Chapter 3: conociendo el pasado

**Chapter 3: Conociendo el pasado…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran e ingeniosa Rumiko Takahashi… solo parte de la historia y algunos personajes nuevos**

 **—Abuela… Mousse… — el chico de la trenza se extraño al ver a esas visitas en la casa. Se paró de su sitio y vio como la abuela se le acercaba.**

 **—Ranma… grr… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la hermosa de shampoo?!— gruño Mousse, quien ya iba a darle un golpe a el artista marcial, pero el bastón de la abuela lo detuvo.**

 **—Mousse, controla tus impulsos… ¿Yerno, no has visto a shampoo?— dijo la abuela con más tranquilidad.**

 **—No, ¿le paso algo?— dijo tratando de recordar si la había visto.**

 **—es que… fue a entregar un plato de tallarines, pero como no volvía Mousse y yo fuimos a buscarla, pero… ni rastro de ella— dijo Cologne sacando una pipa…**

 **—Debieron habérsela llevado…— dijo con tono firme Happosai.**

 **— ¿Qué dice?— pregunto expectante Ukyo, quien estaba atenta a escuchar la historia.**

 **—Pues quien más, las mismas personas que se llevaron a Akane, ¿Qué pistas encontraste Cologne?— dijo el viejo dirigiéndose a la anciana.**

 **—Pues… encontramos el plato vacio, y una nota… ¿Mousse la recogiste cierto?— dijo Cologne haciendo memoria.**

 **—Sí, tome aquí esta…— dijo el chico de gafas dándole a Cologne un papel arrugado.**

 **—dice…** _lo segundos se agotan, rescata a la doncella, si es tu verdadero amor, el estanque lo decidirá..._ — al terminar de leer esto un silencio invadió aquel lugar, ni el viento soplaba.

 _—_ Pero… ¿Qué significado tiene?— pregunto Ryoga, como siempre un poco confundido.

—Eso no importa ahora…— dijo Cologne sin prestar atención al comentario de el chico del colmillo— ¿Ustedes que más pistas tienen?— pregunto dirigiéndose a Ranma.

—Una pista que puede servir es que el guardian dijo un conjuro o algo por el estilo: "Chikaku no doa" y después hizo una reverencia y ahí se cerró el portal— explico Happosai imitando de nuevo eso ultimo

— ¿Chikaku no doa? Pero si ese conjuro perteneció a la dinastía Mei Wang, y eso fue hace más de 2.000 años… su traducción quiere decir ¿Cerca de la puerta? Happi escuchaste bien el conjuro— Cologne iba de un lado a otro en su bastón, mientras empezaba a recordar que conjuros escucho en su juventud.

—Pues eso mismo fue lo que escuche — aseguro el viejo cruzándose de brazos— oh, disculpen… era _Betsu no sekai kara doa o shimemasu—_ al fin recordó todo lo que en realidad había dicho ese dichoso capitán.

— ¡Cierra la puerta entre un mundo y otro!— fue la traducción de Cologne mientras recordaba con exactitud todo— ese conjuro nunca antes se volvio a mencionar en mi aldea… era un conjuro peligroso— decía entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué abuela?— preguntaba Ranma curioso por saber cuanto antes la historia de ese dichoso conjuro.

—Hace mas de 2.000 años en la antigua china, más preciso en mi aldea, una hermosa joven llamada Akame era conocida por hacer hechizos positivos, un día conoció a un hermoso joven llamado Tora, que mas tarde se dio cuenta de que era el príncipe de la región de Shu Mai, estos jóvenes con el tiempo se enamoraron a profundidad, pero una mala noche de tormenta Akame estaba haciendo uno de sus conjuros, al ver que le faltaban algunos ingredientes decidió salir en esa tormentosa noche, un rayo provoco un derrumbe de rocas, Akame lamentablemente no vio que venían esas rocas hacia ella, solo volteo y dio un tremendo grito que más bien parecía lamento; esa noche yo estaba dormida y al escuchar ese lamento me desperté muy asustada, pero como no se volvio a escuchar nada me volví a dormir… Al día siguiente cuando Tora fue a visitar a la que ya era su prometida se encontró con que Akame no había vuelto, desesperado pregunto en toda la aldea, incluso me pregunto a mí, ya que pues yo era muy amiga de Akame… le conteste que no sabía dónde estaba, corrió directo a su castillo y mando a su servidumbre y a sus guardias a buscar a su prometida, uno de los guardias de Tora fue a darle la terrible noticia; Tora quedo desgarrado, no salió de su castillo en mucho tiempo; en la aldea, la casa de Akame estaba intacta, tal como la había dejado esa noche… Un día Tora fue a la casa de su "ex prometida" por así decirlo ya que murió y pues se supone que el compromiso se rompió… Tora entro, busco en algunos de los libros de Akame un conjuro… el conjuro de atravesar la línea del tiempo entre dimensiones… a mi Akame me dijo que ese conjuro era muy riesgoso y que solo se utilizara en ocasiones muy importantes; A Tora no le dio mucha importancia y perfecciono ese conjuro en su castillo, ya al tenerlo concluido fue de nuevo a la aldea y me dijo que muy pronto volvería a ver a mi amiga, la verdad es que yo estaba muy confundida pero le tome la corriente y me alegre, ese conjuro lo hizo en el mismo lugar en donde Akame murió, yo lo acompañe por que el mismo me lo pidió, al recitar el conjuro una luz muy brillante se hizo aparecer y Tora entro en ella, esa luz brillante no me dejo ver nada, solo que cuando desapareció Tora ya no estaba, me preocupe al ver que no aparecía por ningún lado, solo dejo algunas hojas tiradas, las recogí y pude ver que una carta decía mi nombre; la abrí y todavía recuerdo esas palabras que me asustaron y me sorprendieron…

 _"Querida Cologne:_

 _Solo quería decirte que Akame vendrá muy pronto pero primero quiero que vayas y le avises a los guardias y a la servidumbre que preparen todo porque regresando de este pequeño viaje me casare con la bella Akame, no le digas a nadie, este es un secreto entre tú y yo… utilice el conjuro de Akame, el de atravesar la línea del tiempo y espacio, por eso regresare a ese fatídico día y salvare a mi Akame querida, espero que para cuando yo venga con Akame los preparativos estén listos…_

 _Atte.: Tora"_

Yo me quede impactada, ¿Cuándo entro a la casa de Akame? ¿Cómo sabia del conjuro? Ese conjuro debía ser destruido a toda costa, espere a que llegara Tora con Akame… él nunca llego; para el anochecer miles de tropas estaban buscando por todas las regiones al príncipe Tora, claro, yo les avise de todas las locuras que hizo y el capitán dijo que quería examinar ese conjuro, mi ingenuidad fue tal y le di el conjuro, al día siguiente me pidieron que yo lo guardara para que no cayera en manos equivocadas, desde ese día Tora nunca fue visto y el conjuro sigue guardado bajo llave en un cofre— Cologne finalizo el relato dejando a todos perplejos.

—Pero… si usted dijo que Tora no regreso, puede que a estas alturas encontró una forma de regresar a su dimensión… y como usted le dio el conjuro a ese tal capitán de la guardia, puede que lo haya copiado exactamente, al ver el regreso de Tora le dio el conjuro y el ordeno que trajeran a su preciosa Akame… que más bien podría ser la vida pasada de… ¡AKANE!— Ryoga había atado todos los cabos andantes, hasta el más despistado de ese pequeño grupo había comprendido con exactitud todo.

— ¿Qué dices que? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? Estás loco— Ukyo y los demás estaban tan sorprendidos que solo fue lo único que le alcanzo a decir.

—Mousse— ordeno la anciana mientras el chico de las gafas asentía.

— ¿Qué pasa abuela?— pregunto mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

—Necesito que vallas al Neko-Hanten, en mi cuarto hay un gran cofre, tráelo lo más rápido que puedas—Cologne ordeno con firmeza mientras el muchacho asentía y salía de aquella casa.

— ¿Por qué lo manda a buscar eso? ¿No se da cuenta de que necesitamos pistas para encontrar a las muchachas?— Ukyo se molesto un poco, ¿acaso quería enseñarles su colección de piedras preciosas?

—Que muchachita tan ingenua hay aquí— suspiro mientras se le acercaba— ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Ryoga acertó en cada una de esas pequeñas teorías… aunque no lo creas este muchachito tiene un gran potencial, solo que… aun no lo ha descubierto— Cologne bromeo un poco acerca de que Ryoga era un despistado, ahora Ukyo comprendía perfectamente.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que las vidas pasadas en realidad existen?— Happosai, quien se había mantenido al margen de lo que ocurría, al fin hablaba un poco curioso acerca de ese tema.

—Puede que sí, puede que no… este es un claro ejemplo: Akame era una dulce joven…— la explicación de Cologne fue interrumpida por un ranma que aseguraba conocer del todo a su prometida.

—Pero Akane no es dulce como era Akame— dijo confiado y cruzándose de brazos.

—Akame era una muchacha dulce y amable, pero a veces era testadura y muy impulsiva; la primera vez que vio a Tora le desagrado un poco, Tora le decía que era una vil hechicera a lo Akame respondía siempre con un insulto y una patada que lo mandaba a volar por todas las Amazonas— explicaba mientras una sonrisa arrugada se dibujaba en sus gastados labios, el recordar esas cosas le daba una nostalgia…

Todos miraron a Ranma, este solo se molesto pues no le gustaba que lo miraran de esa forma…

—Igual que tú y Akane… siempre están peleándose por todo…— Happosai deducía todo eso cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué dice viejo loco? Puede que solo sea una casualidad, y qué más da si Akame y Akane son una misma… yo solo quiero ir a China para poder rescatar a Shampoo y Akane, después voy a curarme de mi maldición— los ojos se le iluminaron a Ranma y a Ryoga…

— ¿Dónde está Mousse?, ya quiero ir a China para poder curarme…— Ryoga se imaginaba su típico futuro con Akane, mientras Ukyo lo miraba un poco molesta.

—Hay Ryoga, si no puedes ir al baño por que te pierdes, ahora imagínate ir a esos estanques, capaz y te quedas atrapado en el espacio y tiempo… jajaja— Ukyo se imaginaba a un Ryoga muy confundido y apareciendo por todos los lugares de Japón…

—Ukyooo— gruñía molesto el chico de la pañoleta mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría a su compañera de al lado.

—Aquí esta abuela… disculpen si tarde, el cofre estaba más pesado de lo normal— se disculpaba Mousse mientras entraba, con sumo esfuerzo subió la caja a la mesa, que un poco quemada seguía en pie xD.

—Valla, en serio te tardas milenios en llegar Mousse… jajaja— Ranma lo veía burlonamente…

—Mira Ranma, no quiero pelear porque quiero rescatar lo más pronto a mi amada Shampoo…— gruñía el chico pato, mientras daba un azoton con la mano en la mesa.

—Ranma, Mousse, no quiero que estén peleando en este momento…déjenme abrir el cofre y en seguida verán que la historia es verdadera— la anciana, con solo un bastonazo abrió el cofre, en serio había pasado demasiado tiempo… monedas, joyas y unas cuantas cartas polvorientas se aguardaban ahí.

— ¡Tesoros!— gritaba Hapossai mientras se intentaba abalanzar sobre ese cofre, pero Cologne lo detuvo.

—Wow… estas cartas tienen miles de años…— decía Ukyo recorriendo con su mirada y manos, las viejas y maltratadas cartas que estaban ahí.

—Que recuerdos… esas cartas me las enviaron mis admiradores… aun tengo la carta que Happi me envió, con mala caligrafía pero me la envió jijiji— Cologne recordaba con una grata sonrisa, mientras algunas lagrimas se le escapaban

—Miren aquí está la carta de Tora…— Ryoga tomaba la vieja carta, mientras la iba desdoblando cuidadosamente.

—Pero que letra tan más bella… si Tora estuviera vivo seria perseguido por las chicas— Ukyo se sonrojaba mientras leía la carta, se imaginaba a ese chico guapo y varonil con ojos de borrego, mientras Ranma y Ryoga la miraban con una gota estilo anime.

—Era el más codiciado de toda la región y de todas las amazonas… pero escogió a Akame y con ella se quedo, que recuerdos con esos 2 tortolos— explicaba Cologne — ¡Aquí esta!— Cologne había encontrado por fin ese trozo de papel arrugado.

— ¿El conjuro?— preguntaba Mousse, a lo que todos lo miraron molestos.

—Empezare a leerlo desde su preparación hasta el final— decía Cologne mientras desdoblaba ese viejo trozo de papel.

"Conjuro de las dimensiones opuestas"

 _Advertencia: este conjuro es muy peligroso, hágalo bajo su propio riesgo…_

Preparación antes de hacer el conjuro:

—Estar en el lugar en donde recuerde a esa persona especial, o en su caso a donde quiera regresar.

—Concentrarse a toda costa

—Tener un objeto de la persona a la que quiere visitar o el lugar a donde quiere ir.

Preparación durante el conjuro:

—hacer un circulo en espiral como si estuviera practicando kung fu

—Pararse en el centro y repetir la siguiente frase:

" _Que mi alma y cuerpo viajen a través del espacio y tiempo, recordando la fecha y el lugar en donde veré a esa persona especial"_ …

—Mover las manos hacia el centro repitiendo esa misma frase

—Concentrar toda su energía al máximo.

Preparación después del conjuro:

 _Advertencia: solo se puede viajar unas 2 veces en el espacio y tiempo, por lo que el tiempo límite en ese lugar es incierto…_

—El tiempo en el lugar es indefinido, se puede estar ahí segundos, horas o incluso hasta la eternidad, lo que NO es muy recomendable.

—No intervenir en la historia…

Los problemas de viajar en el espacio y tiempo son muchos, Bajo ningún riesgo o por diversión utilice este conjuro, es el más peligroso de todos, utilícese bajo su propio riesgo

Para poder regresar a su lugar de origen repita la siguiente frase:

" _Cierra la puerta entre un mundo y otro";_ por lo regular este conjuro se puede entender de dos formas:

—Si quiere quedarse ahí para toda la eternidad "eso no es muy conveniente" haga un espiral a la inversa.

—Si quiere regresar haga el mismo espiral pero desde el inicio, moviendo las manos como si estuviera practicando Kung Fu— Cologne término de leer el conjuro.

—Hay que empezar…— dijo un Ranma muy decidido, mientras se levantaba, pero el bastón de la abuela lo detuvo.

—Aguarda Prometido… esto se requiere de concentración; Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse y tu van a ir, Happi y yo nos quedaremos aquí para darles la noticia a los familiares de Akane; Mousse, trae un vestido de Shampoo y tu Ranma trae algo de Akane— Cologne empezó a mover a todos, mientras Ukyo iba y regresaba de su restaurante con cosas para preparar comida, algunas mantas…

Ranma entro al cuarto de Akane, se quedo parado recordando a la Akane que lo pateaba, con quien discutía a diario y sobre todo… a la Akane que el amaba; sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, sin contener ningunos de sus sentimientos unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, golpeo el suelo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber estado ahí.

 _"Porque diablos me tuve que pelear con ella hoy… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan testadura? Fui un tonto al reclamarle y ni siquiera me disculpe… soy un ingrato"_ pensaba Ranma golpeando demasiadas veces el suelo, hasta que la mano le empezó a doler y mucho.

—Si no nos apresuramos Akane estará en peligro— fue la voz de Ryoga quien lo saco de sus pensamientos, rápido se limpio las lagrimas y se reincorporo.

—Dime que viste— le decía Ranma entrecerrando los ojos.

—TODO… si no te decides que llevar yo te ayudare, convertido en P-chan sabía lo que le GUSTA…—Ryoga entro con paso decidido, buscando entre el armario de la chica de cabellos azulados un objeto…

— ¿Qué buscas? ¿Un vestido?— Ranma miraba con curiosidad como el joven del colmillo buscaba y rebuscaba entre las cosas de la joven.

—No bobo, esto…— dijo sacando una foto que permanecía aguardada en un suéter.

— ¿Qué foto es? Déjame verla cerdo desorientado— el chico de la trenza se abalanzo sobre Ryoga, tratando de quitarle la foto que tenia, el chico del colmillo se rindió y le dio la foto.

—Qué bonita se ve…— Ranma no pudo controlar lo que su boca dejo escapar, pero la verdad era cierta, Akane se veía muy linda; la dichosa foto era actual, traía un vestido blanco, un moño atrás en su cintura, unos zapatos blancos, un sombrero igual de blanco y su cabellera corta; se veía tan hermosa sonriendo frente a la cámara…

— ¡Oye! Bueno, la verdad es que si se ve muy bonita…— Ryoga miraba con Ranma la foto, embelesados por la hermosura de aquella chica.

— ¡Ranma, Ryoga! Bajen o voy por ustedes…— fue el grito de la anciana lo que saco a esos dos de sus ensoñaciones, ambos recogieron la ropa que estaba tirada y bajaron a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunto Happosai y salto al hombro de Ranma para ver la foto— ¡Pero qué bonita es Akane!— grito mientras intentaba quitarle la foto a el chico de la trenza.

—Ranma… pon la foto de Akane en… ¿Dónde precisamente se llevaron a Akane Happi?— preguntaba Cologne mientras se acercaba al anciano

—Aquí— señalaba el lugar que era por donde estaba la mesa

—Muy bien, lo que sigue es de suma importancia… Mousse, coloca el vestido en ese lugar, Ranma, coloca la foto encima del vestido… ¿Están listos?— Cologne ordenaba y preguntaba a los 5 adolescentes, quienes afirmaron con la cabeza…

* * *

 _ **Hola hola! perdon por no haber actualizado pronto jejeje la inspiracion no me llegaba jejej y aparte de que iba a reprobar mate :/**_

 _ **he recibido 3 reviews yei! esta es la primer historia que escribo de Ranma 1/2 y espero a ustedes lectores les este gustando :3 recuerden dejar sus leendos reviews que alegran mi dia :3**_

!REVIEWSS!:

 _ **Nancyricoleon: contesto por los dos... supones bien querida, algo tiene que ver esa Shampoo, los sujetos... son samurais, te dejo una pista, a shampoo se le volteo el juego y muy muy mal, los sujetos esos tienen algo que ver con Tora :3**_

 _ **Rizzasm: asi es querida, ¿de quien sera la boda? te dejo una pista: es entre Tora y... :3**_

 _ **Espero y les este gustando...**_

 _ **Besos: Puka-chan :3**_


	4. Chapter 4: otra cara a la historia

Chapter 4: Otra cara a la historia

 _Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es de la gran y maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama me pertenece y algunos de los nuevos personajes…_

Perspectiva de Akane…

Ranma, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, quisiera partirle la cara, siempre me insulta, me humilla… pero se acabo, ya no me dejare…

Después de esa pelea ninguno de los dos nos disculpamos, ¿Y yo porque tendría que disculparme? El fue el que inicio esta patética pelea. Me quede muy pensativa, imaginando que estaría haciendo ese muchacho… el maestro llego, no siquiera me di cuenta por estar ensimismada en mis pensamientos, después de unos minutos Salí de todas aquellas ensoñaciones y vi a la pequeña y vieja figura del maestro, viéndome, con un poco de enojo por no haberle hecho caso… le conté lo sucedido; a pesar de todo, lo que me sorprendió, fue que estuviera atento a cada una de mis explicaciones, no sé qué mosco le habría picado en una de sus tantas cacerías, pero me comprendió y me dio un buen consejo… DISCULPAS, si viera que Ranma es tan orgulloso, pero no solo lo digo por ese idiota, también lo digo por mí, no siempre tiene toda la culpa Ranma, yo también, aunque no lo admita soy un poco celosa y testadura… después de el breve consejo de Happosai, la casa se quedo en un completo silencio, de esos silencios que te ponen a Reflexionar un poco de lo que hiciste mal…

Los pocos minutos de ese silencio se disiparon cuando de la nada se abrió un agujero, me quede petrificada ¿es normal que en tu casa salgan agujeros de la nada? Pues parece que sí, con un poco de asombro, horror y pánico trate de moverme, por lo menos me puse en posición defensiva, de ese extraño agujero salieron como 20 samuráis, pareciese que venían de otra época y muy lejana ¿Cómo puede suceder eso? No tengo ni idea, uno de los samuráis me apunto con suma confianza dijo: — **Señor, es ella—;** ¿Por qué diablos me apunto a mi? ¿Qué querían esos tipos? Estaba demasiado confusa para poder encontrar respuestas a todas esas y miles de preguntas que atropellaban mi cabeza; el capitán de aquella escudriña les ordeno que me detuvieran, con un poco de pánico trate inútilmente de luchar hasta el cansancio para que no me agarraran, el maestro Happosai soltó una de sus bombas, fue una distracción perfecta, me cubrí pensando rápidamente en un plan que me librara de esos tipos, descarte rápidamente la opción de llamarle a Ranma, de ninguna manera, eso me haría ver débil y no quería que el sacara más provecho de la situación, la "Distracción Perfecta" solo duro unos cuantos segundos, el capitán de esos tipos saco un catana y libero unos poderosos rayos, más poderosos que las bombas Happosai; el maestro cayó y se desmayo, provocando que poco a poco empezara a cerrar sus enormes ojos, le grite para poder despertarlo, _vaya que me escucho_ , dos de los samuráis me tomaron de las manos, mientras otros 2 me empujaban, me llevaron a ese enorme agujero, con mi último aliento grite tan fuerte, esperando a que Ranma, mi último recurso, viniera por mi… me pegaron en la nuca, haciéndome desmayar y así poder cargarme fácilmente, con el último suspiro pude notar que el guardia era el ultimo que entraba, susurro algo y después hizo una reverencia… desde ahí me quede dormida.

Y ahora estoy aquí, encerrada en una habitación. Es extraña, parece tener miles de años, bueno, en Nerima no hay muchas de estas… no sé en qué lugar me encuentre, o si es un sueño…

" _Despierta ya, este es un mal sueño, solo despiértate"_ pienso entre mi, dando vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de la cómoda cama, ya despierta, y no, este no es un sueño… es la realidad, pero, ¿Qué realidad?

Me levanto y voy hacia el pequeño ventanal que tiene esta habitación, el paisaje es sumamente bello, pero lo demás… es, es algo "anticuado", montañas, ríos con personas en ellos recogiendo arroz, me parece una escena de trabajo de los libros de historia… oigo pasos, parece que se acercan a la puerta, vuelvo a mi lugar, fingiendo estar dormida.

—Pero señor, entienda que aun no la puede ver, no hasta que esté lista— es la voz de una jovencita la que intenta explicar a alguien.

—Ninguna fuerza me ha de impedir ver a mi bella Akame— responde impaciente ese tipo.

 _"¿Akame? Parece estar confundido, mi nombre es A-K-A-N-E"_ pienso mientras me engarruño en las cómodas almohadas, al parecer de plumas… y las sabanas de seda tan hermosas…

La puerta se abre de un solo golpe, siento un poco de pánico, me aferro más a las sabanas de seda, entierro mas mi cabeza en aquellas cómodas almohadas, cierro mis ojos fingiendo dormir profundamente.

—Oh, aun sigue dormida, se ve tan linda durmiendo… Kokori, avísame cuando despierte, ahora que volví de mi viaje quiero verla y abrazarla por mucho tiempo…— ese tipo parecía decepcionado al principio, después se recupero con expresión de tener esperanzas…

—Sí señor, le avisare… ahora vaya a cambiarse por que dentro de unas horas tendremos una gran celebración— aquella muchacha de nombre Kokori le daba buenos ánimos a ese tipo

Al parecer el tipo se marcho, pero aun quedaba esa muchacha… ¿Qué diantres querían de mi? No sé qué sucedió pero estaré lista para lo que venga

—Señorita Akame… despierte, ya es de día… despierte ya es de día, un día muy precioso— Kokori se acerco y con extrema maternidad me llama… ¿Qué no entienden que no soy esa Akame?

De un solo golpe despierto, aquella voz me recuerda a…

— ¡Kasumi!— grito de golpe, asustando un poco a la muchacha, por un momento pensé que era mi hermana mayor.

—Hay señorita Akame, no, yo no soy esa tal "Kasumi" como usted dice— la muchacha bromea un poco, desconcertándome más de lo normal.

— ¿En dónde estoy?— es lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

—Pues en donde mas, en el castillo del príncipe Tora…— se toma un respiro, al ver mi cara de confundida vuelve a hablar —Su PROMETIDO—

" _¿PROMETIDO?, que mala broma me está haciendo pasar Ranma, al único que tengo de prometido es a ese tonto muchacho llamado Ranma Saotome, no puedo tener OTRO prometido"_

—Deben estar confundiéndome, yo no estoy comprometida con ningún príncipe— me paré de un salto, asustando un poco a la que parece ser la sirvienta de aquel lugar.

— ¡¿De dónde ha sacado esas extrañas ropas?!— al parecer desconcerté a esa extraña jovencita, ella llevaba ropa muy diferente a la mía, claro que se trataba de una de las sirvientas, que se supone tiene ese "castillo", pero ninguna de las sirvientas que yo he visto a utilizado ese ropaje tan extraño

—Es mi uniforme… ¿De dónde sacaste esas ropas tan anticuadas?— Aquella muchacha llevaba su uniforme de trabajo, solo que mas anticuado… era un vestido tradicional chino, solo que un poco desgastado, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos gastados zapatos, su cabellos era corto, de color café, sus ojos reflejaban cierto parecido a los de Kasumi…

—Pero que cosas dice señorita, de seguro es el que utilizo en…— dudosa se dio la media vuelta, al parecer decidiendo en decirme algo…

— ¿En dónde?— pregunto con cierta curiosidad, fueran quien fueran estas personas al parecer estaba muy equivocado en respecto a quien era yo y esa tal "Akame"

—En… vera… lo que sucede es que… ¿acaso no recuerda que paso?— la muchacha estaba muy desidiosa, cosa que me impaciento un poco.

—Haber, Kokori ¿no es así?— ella asintió, un poco temerosa ya que mi cara reflejaba cierta irritación— me podrías explicar ¿Qué diablos sucede?, ¿De dónde me conocen? ¿Qué fue lo que según ustedes me paso?— estaba dispuesta a elaborar más preguntas para que saliera a la luz el por qué estaba aquí…

—Vera… pero, siéntese— dio paso a que me sentara, al parecer estaba dispuesta a contarme todo— Usted, usted es la señorita Akame, era una hechicera de la región amazónica, un día… el príncipe Tora, dueño de este castillo, fue en busca de una extraña flor, no sé qué haría con eso, usted lo conoció, al principio, el príncipe fue muy altanero, lo que a usted no le pareció y lo insulto hasta el cansancio, para después mandarlo a volar hasta la región de Kong Kai… al príncipe Tora no le pareció eso… pero hubo algo que, que le atrajo de usted… su manera de enfrentar las situaciones con valor, así que volvio a ir… al principió ninguno de los dos se llevaban bien, pero el príncipe la protegía de todos los peligros que se le enfrentaban; aquella furia y enojo que supuestamente había entre ustedes dos era el mas puro amor que se podía encontrar entre ustedes dos, junto con su amiga Cologne recorrían toda China en busca de aventuras y un poco de diversión… en esos momentos ustedes dos ya estaban mas que enamorados y en una de sus locas expediciones el Príncipe Tora le propuso matrimonio, a lo que usted acepto gustosamente… pero una mala noche, una noche de tormenta… usted, usted salió…— ella se detuvo, la voz se le hizo añicos al recordar aquella tragedia que le sucedió a esa chica— salió en busca de algunos ingredientes, no vio que un derrumbe de rocas venían hacia usted, al dar la media vuelta pudo notar ese desastre… usted, usted… quedo… atrapada y… MURIO— aquella frase la dijo lentamente, un escalofrió horrible recorrió mi cuerpo, no se quien fue "Akame" pero no pudo tener una muerte tan horrible como esa

— ¿Pero como…?— empecé, mientras ella me miraba fijamente

—El príncipe Tora fue a verla a la mañana siguiente, usted no estaba en su casa, pregunto en toda la región y por la tarde nos mando a buscarla, uno de los guardias le dio la terrible noticia… El Príncipe Tora quedo desgarrado y se encerró en su habitación durante días… hasta que una noche salió a la Región en donde vivía, por lo que tengo entendido busco uno de sus conjuros y lo perfecciono, volvio al castillo, al parecer preparaba algo, iba de un lado a otro… llamo a su amiga Cologne y le pidió que fuera con ella hasta donde estaba el lugar de su muerte, le dijo a Cologne algo sobre un conjuro para poder cruzar la línea entre el tiempo y espacio… después de hacer ese conjuro el príncipe Tora desapareció; Cologne vino en el atardecer para decirnos lo que había hecho el príncipe, al anochecer miles de tropas buscaban al príncipe, el jamás apareció… y Cologne se fue de la región amazónica, pasaron días, semanas, meses… hace apenas un año que el príncipe había desaparecido, hasta el día de ayer… yo limpiaba el salón de invitados, cuando de repente una luz me cegó por unos instantes y ahí apareció, con la ropa que había traído el día que desapareció… estaba muy desconcertado, miro hacia todos los lados como si quisiera encontrar algo… de repente me miro y con voz severa me pregunto si estaba en su castillo… asentí un poco aturdida por lo que había pasado, salió corriendo de esa habitación, todos estaban muy confundidos, hasta el mismo capitán de la guardia parecía extrañado… ese capitán había asumido el cargo del príncipe durante la ausencia de este, todos en esta región se alegraron, había miles de ojos curioso ante la llegada tan inesperada del príncipe, el capitán pregunto que donde estaba la hermosa Akame… él se turbio un poco y después ordeno que le trajera a los 20 de sus mejores hombres, pregunto si tenía un documento donde decía algo sobre el espacio y tiempo… el capitán asintió y le dio el extraño papel que había visto un año atrás… era de noche cuando aquellos valientes hombres viajaron a quien sabe dónde, el príncipe estaba más que contento, irradiaba felicidad eterna, dijo que hoy seria la boda entre usted y el, para que jamás volvieran a separarse… y hoy en la mañana la trajeron aquí…— Kokori me miraba fijamente, al terminar de contar el relato me sonrió…

 _"Pero… yo no soy esa tal Akame, puede que mi nombre se confunda, pero nada más… ¿y si ese tal príncipe me estuvo espiando? ¿Cómo logro viajar en el espacio y tiempo? Eso es… simplemente imposible"_ miles de preguntas atropellaban mi cabeza, Kokori me estuvo hablando, tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había precavido de que alguien estaba al lado mío…

—Ah…— fue lo que alcance a decir, mientras intentaba con mucho esfuerzo captar mi atención en la muchacha…

—Jijiji, le estaba preguntando que si no tiene hambre…— la mirada de esa muchachita era igual a la de mi hermana Kasumi, la contemple durante algunos segundos…

—Mmmm… si— fue mi respuesta, asintiendo mientras iba caminando a la puerta

— ¡Espere!— su voz me detuvo, antes de jalar la vieja manija de la puerta— Usted no puede salir con esa… "ropa"— me voltee hacia donde estaba, ¿Qué tenia de malo mi uniforme?

—Tome esta ropa… el príncipe Tora la mando a hacer ayer, valla que son rápidas las costureras…— me sonrió mientras sacaba un hermoso vestido tradicional chino, de seda… aunque estuviera en otra época y en otro lugar que no era Nerima ni Tokio, el sentido de la moda de esta época era hermoso…

El vestido de seda era rosa, con hermosos tulipanes de color amarillo, me llegaba hasta los tobillos, demasiado pegado a mi cuerpo… pero era lindo y eso era lo mejor, unos zapatos de color rosa; Kokori me cepillo el cabello, poniéndome una peineta con una flor de jade de medio lado…

—Ahora si— bromeo un poco mientras se alejaba para verme, con una linda sonrisa me apresuro a bajar para comer…

—Kosake, avísale al señor que la señorita ya esta lista…— Kokori ordeno mientras me detenía, el castillo era magnifico, muy grande para mi parecer, pero parecía sacado de algún cuento antiguo…

— ¿El señor?— un poco confundida pregunte mientras caminaba a la par de Kokori

—Pues quien más… el Príncipe Tora…— me dijo mientras entrabamos en el gran comedor, con recelo veía como servían la comida, grandes manjares de cerdo en (al parecer -_-) estofado, arroz blanco y encurtidos…

—Ahora que lo dices tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con ese tal príncipe— murmure mientras Kokori me hacia sentar, segundos después se abrió la puerta; mi corazón se paralizo, aunque ya me habían capturado dos veces (he de recordar: con el Príncipe Kirin y el Príncipe Toma) esta vez todo era distinto, mi familia no sabia nada al respecto, Ranma no se donde diablos se encuentre en este momento, Happosai… no se si siga vivo… una pesadilla y ahora me iban a desposar con alguien a quien ni siquiera había tratado… una COMPLETA PESADILLA

La puerta se abrió, por instinto me aparte un poco de la silla, dispuesta a atacar si era necesario, voltee y a quien vi no fue precisamente un Príncipe, estaba ante mí, ni mas ni menos que una muchachita que me saca canas verdes cada vez que la veo abrazando a el tonto de Ranma… SHAMPOO

— ¿Shampoo? ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?— mi mente no alcanzaba a entender como esa niñata estaba aquí… tenía una expresión de suma irritación, de mala gana me tuvo que responder

—A shampoo también llevársela— me respondió, al ver mi cara de confusión volvio a hablar— me atraparon mientras iba a repartir tallarines, explique que shampoo no era ninguna Akame, cuando vieron bien a Shampoo reflexionaron, pero de todos modos me atraparon, diciendo que yo era Bisabuela… ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto?!— con enojo miraba a Kokori, mientras esta solo agachaba la vista, supuse que ella estaba antes que yo

—Pues a mi me trajeron con la excusa de que yo soy esa tal Akame… ¡Se debieron confundir! ¡YO SOY AKANE! ¡ E!— esto lo repetí muy fuerte, mientras Kokori abría los ojos, con suma expresión de asombro…

—Pero señorita, usted está muy confundida por su viaje… usted es Akame, E… y usted señorita, su nombre es Cologne, E; usted y la señorita Akame son unas muy buenas amigas, que digo amigas… hermanas— sonrió mientras las dos nos veíamos, ¿Cómo podría ser amiga de esa niñata?

—Estas muy confundida Kokori, Akane y yo no somos amigas… shampoo ser rival a muerte de Akane, ella robar prometido— decía mientras me miraba enfadada, las dos fruncimos el ceño, ¿Yo robarle a Ranma? Ella… ella es la que lo hizo, siempre persiguiéndolo a todas partes… grrr, esa Shampoo me las pagara y muy caro.

—Si Kokori, yo no soy amiga de… esta muchachita, además yo no te robe a Ranma— inconscientemente y por instinto me levante de la mesa, acercándome a Shampoo, que yacía sentada enfrente mío, tenía mi puño levantado, lista para atacar

—Shampoo decir la verdad, tu ser una roba prometidos— como niña chiquita me enseño la lengua, mientras yo hacía lo mismo

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… ¡Akame! ¡Mi amor!— nunca note la presencia de alguien más, shampoo y yo volteamos, y ahí estaba, ese tal Príncipe Tora… tenía un fuerte parecido a…

— ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué llamarle Mi amor a Akane?— Shampoo salió disparada a darle un fuerte abrazo, yo miraba la escena confundida y enfadada

— ¡RANMA SAOTOME! Y ahora veo que esto es una mala broma…— deducía mi hipótesis mientras el tal Tora se quitaba a Shampoo, me miraba desconcertado

—Ja jajaja— se reía estrepitosamente, mientras se acercaba sin shampoo pegada a él, esta solo se fue resignada a su lugar

—Akame… mi amor, debes estar mareada por el viaje, yo también lo estuve durante mi ausencia, viaje buscándote, no pensaba que viajar entre el tiempo y espacio tomara tanto tiempo… y tu Cologne, ¿Cómo puedes abrazarme de esa forma si aquí está presente tu amiga, que digo amiga, tu hermana? También debes estar mareada— Ese tal Tora hablaba con demasiada confianza, mientras shampoo y yo lo veíamos desconcertadas

Me levante del asiento, con suma expresión de enfado me acerque hasta donde él estaba — ¡Que yo no soy Akame!— involuntariamente levante mi mano izquierda, con gran rigidez mi mano fue a parar al cachete de aquel Príncipe… una cachetada estruendosa fue lo que se escucho por todo el castillo… el príncipe estaba atónito, pero después de cierto momento me sonrió

—Hay querida… tan impulsiva como siempre, eso es lo que me encanta de ti— Que extraño tipo era ese, en cierto modo tenia cierto aires con respecto a Ranma, pero su carácter era sosegado, pensé que me mandaría a la horca o a una mazmorra

— ¿Pero quién diablos eres tu? ¿Acaso no sabes que mi nombre no es Akame? Mi verdadero nombre es Akane Tendo, soy la menor de mi familia, estoy a unos cuantos pasos de hacerle frente a mi Dojo, yo vivo en Nerima, Tokio, aunque no creo que ustedes lo conozcan claro está, tengo 17 años y yo… yo ¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDA!— eso último tomo por sorpresa a todos, incluso a mi… Tora solo curvo las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto lleno de melancolía, ahora su cara estaba inescrutable, pero en sus ojos una mirada sombría se reflejaba

— ¿Y se puede saber con quién estas comprometida?— la pregunta no me tomo por sorpresa, ya sabía que preguntaría por eso… su mirada aun estaba sombría, mire de reojo a los demás, Shampoo estaba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, Kokori me miraba incrédulamente…

—Yo… yo… estoy comprometida con el sucesor de la escuela de combate libre Ranma Saotome…— mi mirada se desvió hacia otro lado

—Pues ese compromiso se rompe hoy mismo, por lo visto tu cara refleja que no te agrada… la comida se pospondrá unos minutos, tengo algunos asuntos de que hablar con ella— Tora de igual manera miraba hacia otro lado, al decir esto último Kokori se llevo casi a rastras a Shampoo, el comedor se quedo vacio, solo nosotros dos estábamos ahí

—Lo que tengas que decir dímelo aquí…— me cruce de brazos a la altura del pecho, con expresión de cierto enfado

—Pero Akame… necesito, otro lugar más… "privado", en mi habitación estará bien…— dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, me negué rotundamente, pero al ver mi estado me cargo y con pataleos me llevo a su habitación

—Akame, yo respeto a las mujeres, además aun no estamos casados…— de un gran patada abrió la puerta, dejándome sentada en un gran sofá, lindo a mi parecer.

—Y que quieres…— corte rápidamente el tema anterior, que mas daba si estábamos comprometidos, Ranma nunca vendría… eso sería imposible

—Mmmm… como te explicare…— se debatía entre algo, caminaba de un lado a otro— ¡Ah! mira, la explicación la suavizare, parece bastante absurdo pero… es la verdad— me vio fijamente, mientras yo a sentía un poco irritada.

—Mmmm… estuve viajando de una dimensión a otra, pensaba que era más fácil, pero la verdad es que es demasiado agotador… primero viaje a una extraña dimensión, llena de cosas extrañas, había algunas cosas que… que me resultaban bastante curiosas, como gente viviendo en una caja, chispas de tormenta de una dirección a otra, gente con ropa diferente, daba por hecho que había viajado a un mundo muy distinto, ese día había pasado por miles de dificultades, como por ejemplo, la gente me veía de forma extraña, debido a que yo no utilizaba sus mismos ropajes, después no creían que yo era un príncipe y me tomaron como a un loco pueblerino, tercero sufri de hambre por muchos días, hasta que una noche lluviosa una pareja de ancianos me vieron, como buenos campesinos me acogieron en su morada, muy chica por cierto… me alimentaron y me vistieron de acuerdo a esa época, les conté mi edad, que tenia 16 años y me mandaron a prepararme para mis estudios…— hizo una pausa para ver como asimilaba las cosas— al día siguiente los ancianos me "adoptaron" y les decían a la gente que yo era un hijo lejano, me inscribieron a una tal "preparatoria" llamada "Furinkan" igual al nombre de mi tatarata tara abuelo Furinkan-Senzei, me volvieron a vestir con un traje que vi que muchos muchachos llevaban, me dijeron que me portara adecuadamente, entre a ese lugar, se parecía a uno de los castillos que había visto de chico, y fue ahí donde te vi…— con alegre alevosía me miro, yo estaba extrañamente desconcertada, quiso tomar uno de mis mechones sueltos pero vacilo y bajo su mano

—Traías el cabello más corto que de costumbre, pero tu cara, tus ojos, tu sonrisa… eras la Akame que yo conocía… lo que me desconcertó fue que ibas acompañada de un chico de trenza, vestido con ropa china… sus facciones eran casi idénticas a las mías… dude en hablarte, pensé que ya no me reconocerías… vacile por mucho y me rehusé… no sé cómo me podía acercar… así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de seguirte de lejos a todos lados, siempre ibas acompañada de ese muchacho, siempre discutían y siempre se metían en tantos problemas…— una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro— pero lo que me quebró por dentro fue una vez que tu, que tu y ese rufián actuaron, no sé qué escena seria, pero te metiste en muchos enredos, como que un viejo te quería besar y un muchacho igual, después apareció una linda pelirroja y beso al tipo ese…— de nuevo hizo una breve pausa, me sonroje un poco, ya que recordaba perfectamente de que actuación hablaba— después apareciste en un ataúd, al principio me asuste, pero vi la expresión calmada de los demás y me relaje, algo que realmente me enojo fue que tu y ese… ese tipo se, se… besaron en frente de todos, el se te acerco y tu lo acercaste mas, después de eso todo el público estallo en breves aplausos, yo solo me retire de ese lugar, aquel día fue un día sombrio, pero de todos modos te segui, ocultándome como uno mas de esas personas, parecía que tu y ese tipo se querían mucho, ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Acaso viaje a un mundo donde tú eras otra persona? ¿Estaba en el mundo de las reencarnaciones? ¿Estaba realmente en el mundo de los muertos?, todas esas preguntas cruzaron por mi cabeza, hasta que un día, pude ver que yo mismo me estaba desmaterializando, era extraño… me tuve que despedir de mis "Padres" y después utilice el mismo conjuro, pero de nuevo viaje en otras dimensiones, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que ayer mismo regrese a mi dimensión… y hoy mismo te tengo aquí, Mi amor— Finalizo el relato mientras intentaba darme una abrazo, cosa que yo inmediatamente disuadí, el comprendió y se alejo…

—Tora… ¿Cómo explicarte?... veras…— estaba desidiosa, ¿Cómo decirle que no lo quería? ¿Qué a quien quería era a ese muchachito con quien siempre peleaba? De una forma u otra tendría que saberlo— Verás… eres un buen muchacho, pero… esto es, demasiado complicado de decir, yo, yo no soy la Akame que estas buscando, yo soy Akane, quien está comprometida con Ranma Saotome, tal vez esto es toda una confusión, tal vez… Akame ya no esté entre nosotros, pero ella estará en tu corazón para siempre… espero y lo puedas entender, solo quiero que me regreses a mi lugar de origen, yo tengo a una familia que ni siquiera saben que me han llevado… entiéndeme por favor…— trate de ser lo más sosegada posible, yo quería salir de ese lugar, ver a mi familia y amigo otra vez… ver a… Ranma, se que una parte de mi es insensible, testaruda, celosa e impulsiva, pero había otra Akane que nadie conocía, una Akane que solo yo me atrevía a soltar muy pocas veces… una Akane frágil, sosegada, miedosa, que derramaba mas miel que la misma Kasumi… una Akane totalmente desconocida

—Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, pero…— dudo por un momento, de repente su cara cambio a una expresión sombría— yo te veía totalmente infeliz en ese mundo, derramabas muchas lagrimas por ese patán que tienes por prometido… si tu solo me dieras una oportunidad, yo se que no eres mi Akame, pero se que realmente hay algo en ti que, que se parece a la Akame que yo perdí… Akane Tendo… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?— ¿Desde cuándo esta conversación se había tornado romántica?, con rapidez saco de uno de sus bolsillos una cajita, yo no sabía que ya en este año se pedían así los matrimonios, abrió la cajita y en ella estaba un anillo, era de oro puro y en medio tenía un diamante incrustado, muy elegante para ser precisos, era hermoso sin duda… pero yo no lo quería, en estos momentos necesitaba regresar a casa con mi familia

—Tora… es que, es que yo…— no sabía cómo decirle, como negarle gentilmente—Yo… lo siento pero yo… NO TE AMO— creo que fue demasiado seco, desvié la mirada hacia el ventanal

El rostro de Tora era triste, el también desvió la mirada, pero de pronto… su cara se torno insensible, sombría, enfadada por así decirlo

—Entiendo que no me quieras, es verdad que no me conoces en lo más mínimo…— hizo una pausa, tomo mi cara con extrema delicadeza, forzándome a mirarlo— Pero si no te puedo tener por las buenas…— esta vez apretó un poco mas mi cara, intente liberarme pero detuvo mis manos con una fuerza indescriptible— LO HARE POR LAS MALAS…— extrañamente un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, al susurrarme eso sentí un pánico enorme

Me zafe con avidez de sus manos, y pensar que Tora era alguien gentil, me levante de un salto y me puse en posición de combate…—No sé qué mosco te pico para que te comportaras así, pero jamás me vas a tener… ¡RANMA VENDRÁ POR MI…! ¡Y TE VA A PARTIR LA CARA!— mi ataque lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, le di unas cuantas patadas, unos cuantos puñetazos y de vez en cuando los detenía, intente el truco de las castañas calientes pero por algún motivo fallé, de su bolsillo derecho saco una pequeña navaja, en serio pensé en esos momentos como gritar lo mas fuerte para que Ranma escuchara desde la otra dimensión

—Tranquila pequeña…— con una fuerza un poco mas grande que la mia me tomo de las manos, me acerco hasta su pecho sin quitarme su mano izquierda de mis brazos— no te haré nada… solo te convenceré un poco para que aceptes casarte conmigo— una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro, llena de malicia…

Tomo una de mis manos de nuevo con extrema delicadeza, valla que era raro ese tipo, con su pequeña navaja hizo un corte pequeñísimo, me dolió un poco pero lo que viene a continuación fue escalofriante

—Con esto te recordaras por que te amo… mi Akame, mi preciosa Akame… recuerda que Ranma nunca podrá venir aquí, ranma no te quiere, ranma te odia, de seguro esta con una de sus prometidas, revolcándose y riéndose de lo tonta que eres… JAJAJAJA— lo que dijo me molesto demasiado, Ranma no era de esos tipos, se que vendría de una forma u otra a salvarme, y también a salvar a la tonta de Shampoo por aflicción

Esto sí que fue escalofriante: como sabrán de mi cortada salieron pequeñas gotas de sangre, Tora tomo mi brazo, lo apretó con tanta fuerza que salió un poco mas de ese liquido sanguíneo, abrió poco a poco la pequeña cortada y eso fue muy doloroso, saco de su bolsillo derecho un liquido verde… mi cortada estaba mas abierta, la sangre no dejaba de fluir y yo estaba aterrada, petrificada y sin poder moverme

—Aguanta cariño…— me dijo mientras abría el pequeño orificio que se había hecho de mi cortada, limpio la sangre y… HECHO EL LIQUIDO VERDE EN ESE PEQUEÑO ORIFICIO…

— ¡AAHHHH…! Maldito idiota… me las pagaras… ¡AHHH!— fueron mis últimas palabras, note como el gran fluido de sangre dejaba poco a poco de fluir y la abertura que se había hecho se resanaba poco a poco… fui perdiendo el sentido poco a poco… lentamente…

—Cariño, dentro de unos minutos me desearas como a nadie en este mundo JAJAJAJA— fue lo último que le alcance a escuchar, mientras iba cerrando de nuevo mis parpados… perdiéndome en un mundo de ensoñaciones y enormes pesadillas…

 _TERMINA LA PERSPECTIVA DE AKANE…_

— ¿ya se durmió?— pregunto una chica de cabellos purpuras (creo… :3), mientras entraba en la habitación de ese loco príncipe

—Si shampoo… y debo decirte que actúas mejor de lo que imagine JAJAJAJA— le afirmo Tora mientras recostaba a una Akane muy perdida

—Hay gracias Tora… así mi Ranma estará libre y solo para mi…— una sonrisa llena de malicia se formo en los labios de esa chica, valla que la codicia llegaba a extremos

—Lo bueno fue que te encontré… de no haberte encontrado y haberme ayudado a salir de nuevo de ese mundo… no se qué hubiera pasado— le dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente

Aunque esos dos estaban "enamorados" de otras personas se dieron un beso lleno de complicidad y malicia

—Me tengo que ir… Akane sospechara de todo esto…— Shampoo corto el beso mientras se separaba de Tora

— ¡No es Akane! Es mi preciosa Akame— dijo ese desquiciado muchacho

—SI COMO DIGAS…— shampoo se dio la media vuelta mientras rodaba los ojos…

* * *

Hola, hola... espero que les este agradando esta linda historia, trata de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo posible por hacerla lo mejor posible...

sobre lo de shampoo y Tora... en serio que no se de donde salio esa malicia posible, Shampoo fue complice de Tora, planeando vengarse de esa pareja dispareja, asi que Shampoo actuo como si a ella se la hubieran llevado, cuando todo estaba planeado, no creo que a la abuela le agrade eso jejejeje

 **REVIEWS...!**

 **Nancyricoleon:** bueno, en este capitulo trate de que akane se defendiera, o por lo menos eso pienso, es que hay una parte en akane que nadie conoce (jajaja eso mas o menos me lo invente), pero vas a ver que akane tendo no es una niña lloricona jejeje, shampoo estaba mintiendo (malita shampoo mentirosa -'_'-), sabia que tora estaba ahi y lo ayudo... maldita :/

 **Rizzasm:** hay gracias... y como dicen por ahi... me gusta que te guste esta historia jejeje... quize hacerla esta vez desde la perspectiva de akane, ya que nadie sabia como estaban las cosas por alla... veras que en el proximo capitulo se vera que pasa con ranma y sus amigos :D besos tambien para ti

 **No olviden dejar sus leendos comentarios... mis queridos lectores espero y les este agradando esta historia :D**

 **Besos: puka-chan ;3**


	5. Chapter 5: un mal encuentro

Chapter 5: Un mal encuentro…

 _Ranma ½ no me pertenece son de la grandiosa y genio de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama y algunos de los personajes sin de MI propiedad…_

 **DIMENSION DE RANMA…**

Todos estaban listos, cuatro chicos partirían a China, a otra época, no sabían si esto funcionaria o no, pero de una u otra forma tendrían que salvar a dos damiselas.

—Bien muchachos, lo que sigue a continuación es de suma importancia— Cologne se movía de un lado a otro encima de su bastón.

— ¿Está segura de que daremos en el lugar exacto?— pregunto un poco temerosa Ukyo

—No estoy muy segura— hizo una pausa la anciana al ver que la cocinera de panes caía hacia atrás—Pero como aquí en el conjuro dice que solo se utilice en caso de una emergencia y esta es una…—

—Estoy listo para lo que venga…— dijo cerrando el puño el chico de la pañoleta amarilla

—Muy bien… ¡EMPEZEMOS!— ordeno Cologne

Cologne enseño con mera paciencia a los jóvenes como concentrar al máximo su energía, a mantener una firmeza que solo se conseguiría en muchos años de entrenamiento. Hapossai enseño como hacer bombas Hapossai, les costó mucho trabajo pero la cocinera fue la experta en eso, realizo una catapulta de todas esas bombas; Mousse aprendió algunos trucos nuevos con sus armas, aprendió a no enredarse con esos artefactos; Ryoga… aprendió un poco a tener sentido de orientación y a hacer resorteras con sus pañoletas… Ranma, aprendió a perfeccionar el truco del dragón volador; todos aprendían a reforzar sus defensas, Cologne estaba orgullosa, al igual que Hapossai de ver como esos muchachitos, por mas pésimo que se llevaran, unían sus fuerzas para una noble causa.

—Ahora sí que están listos…— murmuro la anciana a Hapossai, quienes estaba sentados en unas rocas del estanque

—Los has enseñado bien Cologne…—le respondió el anciano y ambos se miraron fijamente

—Ese Ranma esta mas que interesado en Akane, mi Shampoo ya no tiene esperanzas… aunque me hubiera gustado que esos dos terminaran juntos…— Cologne dio un leve suspiro mientras miraba como ranma daba saltos, esquivaba golpes y peleaba con ganas

—Tienes Razón Cologne, ¿Por qué Shampoo se empeña en que Ranma se fije en ella?, digo, tiene al chico pato persiguiéndola a todas horas—Hapossai desviaba su mirada al cielo, recordando sus días de juventud

—Por esa ley, he visto que Shampoo ya esta cansada de todo esto, he visto que hay veces que quiere regresar a China, a su aldea… ya esta cansada— fue la respuesta de la anciana

—Oiga abuela… ¡¿A qué hora iremos a la antigua China?!— exclamo Ryoga quien se paraba a descansar

— ¡Ahora mismo!— dijo Hapossai parándose de un salto

— ¡Qué bien!— exclamo Mousse

Todos se reunieron en el lugar de los hechos, donde hace unas horas se habían llevado a Akane

—Lo que sigue es complicado, pero si cada uno tiene fe, será pan comido— Cologne hizo una pausa— Hagan un circulo como les vaya indicando, pero antes vayan por algo… que no se les olvide nada— Advirtió la anciana

— ¡Esperen!— alego Hapossai— Ranma… toma, esto les ayudara—

— ¡Claro! El espejo griego… como no lo había pensado…—Ranma recordaba aquella vez que viajaron a China…

— ¿Acaso tiene fiebre Maestro?— le pregunto Ukyo divertida, mientras que le tocaba la frente

— ¡Qué va! Uno que quiere ser amable…— dijo enojado

—Bueno, bueno ya basta… se les va a hacer tarde— dijo la anciana— Ahora… Mmm, Ukyo, tu párate enfrente de mí, Ryoga… al lado de Ukyo…—

— ¿A-a su-su La-lado…?— Ryoga se puso colorado al igual que Ukyo, pues tenía que tomarle la mano

— _Se quieren y no son novios… Ryoga y Ukyo se fueron a casar y muchos besitos se fueron a dar…—_ Mousse y Ranma les hacían la burla, mientras que Hapossai rompía a carcajadas

—Oh vamos… solo somos amigos… ¿No es así?— Ukyo estaba de mil colores

—Mousse, al lado de Ukyo y Ranma al lado de Ryoga— y así entre sonrojos y burlas los cuatro chicos estaban ya listos para viajar

—Concentren su energía… piensen que lo que van a hacer es para bien— les advertía Hapossai

—Ahora, lo que sigue puede ser enredoso… empiecen un espiral, pero empiecen desde Ranma— dijo Cologne moviéndose en su bastón

Todo fue un enredo, pero entre empujones y risas lograron hacer ese bendito espiral

—Ahora repitan: " _Que mi alma y cuerpo viajen a través del espacio y tiempo, recordando la fecha y el lugar en donde veré a esa persona especial"_ — Cologne desplego el papel e iba repitiendo lo que decía el papel

—" _Que mi alma y cuerpo viajen a través del espacio y tiempo, recordando la fecha y el lugar en donde veré a esa persona especial"—_ repitieron los cuatro adolescentes mientras movían sus manos y de ahí emergía una poderosa luz blanca

—¡RECUERDEN QUE EL TIEMPO ES INDEFINIDO! ¡Y POR NADA DEJEN A RYOGA SOLO! ¡UTILIZEN EL ESPEJO!— fueron las últimas palabras de la anciana, antes de que el grupito de adolescentes se dispersara

Todo se les esfumo para los adolescentes, que seguían agarrados de las manos y con los ojos cerrados

—¡FUNCIONO!— grito el chico de las gafas mientras se soltaba de las manos, lo mismo hicieron los demás

Aquello era realmente extraño, todo era de un color azul, se veían puertas y puertas que conducían a otras épocas, pero como un guía espiritual los cuerpos de aquellos muchachos eran como imanes, que se atraían hacia abajo

—¡Ryoga tengo miedo!— dijo la única chica de ese grupo, quien abrazo a un muy sonrojado Ryoga

—¡Miren! Una luz blanca— diviso Ranma mientras sentía como su cuerpo se atraía más a esa luz blanca

Todos cerraron los ojos, y sus cuerpos de nuevo se dispersaban y entraban a esa extraña luz blanca

Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron recostados en un campo de flores, en una pradera para ser más precisos.

—Despierten… al parecer esta es la antigua China— Ranma fue el primero en despertar, mientras zarandeaba a su compañero pato… y veía como una parejita estaba abrazada

—¡Déjalos Mousse! Este es un momento digno de recordar… ¿Traes una cámara?— el chico de la trenza no se aguantaba las ganas de reír y como buen sucesor de Nabiki les tomo una foto

—Ranma…—suspiro la castaña mientras abrazaba al chico del colmillo

—Akane…—suspiro el pelinegro mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su acompañante

Ukyo poco a poco abría los ojos, sentía como la suave brisa se arremolinaba sobre su cabello, sintió unos brazos bien formados alrededor de su cintura, sonrió gustosa y subió la vista poco a poco, queriendo encontrar una cara de ojos azules

Ryoga de igual manera abría los ojos, sentía como unos frágiles brazos se enredaban en su cabellera, parecía estar en un sueño… bajo la vista queriendo encontrar unos ojos color marrón…

—¡AHHHH!— gritaron los dos, casi dejando sordos a los dos chicos que veían divertidos la escena.

Los jóvenes se pararon a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras se enrojecían a más no poder… y después vieron como sus compañeros se retorcían entre tantas carcajadas

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡DEBERIAN VER SUS EXPRESIONES! JAJAJAJA— se escuchaba decir a esos dos jovencitos

—¡NO ES DIVERTIDO!— Ukyo estaba que echaba lumbre mientras le pegaba a esos dos con su espátula gigante

—¡AHORA VERAN!, ¡EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIOOON!— el chico de la pañoleta puso su dedo en medio de esos dos, y una gran explosión salió de ahí… dejando aturdidos a un chico de trenza y aun chico de gafas, ahora desarregladas

—¡OYE RYOGA!... SOLO ERA UNA BROMITA…— una cabeza gigante se hizo aparecer en Ranma, mientras Ryoga se hacía pequeñito

—Bueno… ¿En donde estamos?— pregunto Ukyo tratando de calmar esa escena

—Parece ser una pradera… tal y como eran las praderas donde vivía…— suspiraba Mousse al recordar esos lindos momentos

—No hay que esperar mas… tenemos que ir cuanto antes a rescatar a Akane y a Shampoo…— dijo decidido el chico de la trenza

—Esta bien…— fue lo que se alcanzo a escuchar de la cocinera

Caminaron largas distancias, sin saber bien por donde iban… sin saber si estaban en el lugar correcto

—Hay que preguntar…— se quejo la castaña, mientras se detenía a descansar en una roca

—Pero no podemos interferir en la historia… ¿Esa no es Cologne?— pregunto confuso Ranma

—Puede ser… pero parece algo feliz…— dedujo Mousse acomodándose sus gafas

—¡Oiga! ¡Cologne!— se escucho el grito de Ryoga mientras corría hacia ella

—¿Alguien me habla?— se pregunto confundida la chica de cabellos purpuras

—¡Cologne! ¡Somos nosotros! ¿Por qué no nos dijo que vendría acá? Y se parece bastante a Shampoo…— Ryoga estaba muy confundido, y confundía mas a la chica que estaba frente a el…

—Discúlpelo… el pobre esta loco de remate— intervino el chico de la trenza—Ya Ryoga… pronto veras a tu abuelita…—

—¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! Ella es Cologne… bueno, en teoría se parece a Shampoo…— especifico el chico de la pañoleta mientras se soltaba del agarre de Ranma

—Oye… yo te conozco… venias con otros hombres y mujeres… ¿Acaso eres expedisionista?— le pregunto Cologne a Ranma mientras lo rodeaba

—Algo por el estilo… ¿Tu sabes donde esta un tal príncipe Tora? Es que venimos a traerle un regalito…— eso ultimo lo dijo tronando los puños el chico de la trenza

—¡Claro!... vaya entonces la noticia ya corrió por toda China…— dijo Cologne con una mano en la barbilla

—Si… es que queremos traerles un regalo de b-o-d-a-s a ese par de enamorados…— a Ranma se le torcía el gesto, el solo mencionar esa palabra, "BODA" eso es lo que quería impedir…

—Pues yo también voy para allá… mi amiga es la que se va a casar y Tora personalmente me dijo que quería que fuera su madrina… solo vengo por unos adornos para la cabeza— explico sonriente la muchacha

—Pues vamos…— se dijeron a si mismos los tres chicos

Esperaron a que Cologne saliera de su vivienda… todos en ese "vecindario" o "región" estaban mas que felices… las casas realmente arregladas y la casa de la "novia" estaba mas que arreglada… limpia y regada con hermosas flores a su alrededor… ya que como dictaba la ley china… cuando alguien se casaba en ese tiempo, se visitaba la casa de la novia y luego la casa de el novio…

Las chicas charlaban alegremente, mientras los hombres iban muy pensativos… ¿Cómo se las arreglarían para burlar a tantos guardias? Eso sería un desafío…

—Pues ya llegamos… solo vine a arreglar a Akame… ya que tengo que vestirla y peinarla aquí y después vamos a caballo hasta su casa…— se explico la amazona

—Con que este es el famoso castillo…— se dijo para si Ranma, el castillo era imponente, cualquiera quisiera ser la esposa de ese dichoso príncipe, pero no su Akane

—Bueno… entremos ya…— dijo Ukyo empujando a esos tres

—¿Crees que nos dejen entrar?— le pregunto Ryoga a los demás… estos solo se encogieron de hombros

—Buenas tardes señorita Cologne— le saludo un guardia amistosamente, después vio que atrás venían 4 chicos extraños… por lo que solo torció el gesto

—Buenos días guardia Katsuko… ellos vienen conmigo— Pff! Le acababan de salvar el pellejo a 4 chicos y todo gracias a la linda de Cologne

—Bien chicos… no se a donde se dirijan pero la recepción aun no está… ¿Por qué no me acompañan? Podría decir que son parientes lejanos míos… no habría ningún problema con eso— les explico la chica mientras les daba una sonrisa de confianza

—¡SI!— exclamo ansioso Ryoga, los demás lo vieron con el ceño ligeramente fruncido…

—¿Te podría ayudar a maquillarla?— le pregunto con "timidez" Ukyo

—¡Claro!— le respondió la peli purpura

Todos caminaron por atrás de Cologne, el castillo era magnifico… detalles, grabados en piedra y mármol… una maravilla que esos ojos jóvenes y llenos de vida recordarían… pronto llegaron hasta una habitación, casi en la punta de ese castillo… los latidos de 2 chicos estaba a mil por hora… verían como estaba la chica que querían…

—¡Ah! ¡Ah!— pero algo les impidió el paso, la suave mano de Cologne le quito la mano de la manija a el chico de la trenza— ¿Qué diría Tora si te ve entrar? Se pondría celosísimo, eso si te lo aseguro… Esperen afuera, enseguida salimos…—

—¡Cui! ¡Cui!— se escucharon unos sonidos tiernos… adivinaran de quien provenían

—¡RYOGA MAÑOSO!— le grito Ranma, mientras le daba un zape a el pequeño cerdo negro

—¿De donde salió ese cerdo?— pregunto confundida Cologne

—¡Es mio!— objeto Ukyo…—Mi querido…— la verdad es que no se acordaba del nombre de el pequeño cerdo

—P-chan— le susurro Ranma mientras veía con recelo al cerdo

—¡P-chan! Ven mi amor…— eso ultimo provoco un sonrojo en la cocinera y en el cerdito, quien salto a los brazos de la castaña

—No se muevan… y si preguntan digan que vienen con Cologne— les advirtió la peli purpura mientras entraba con una castaña y un cerdo a esa habitación

La habitación era sumamente bella, la castaña se asombro tanto que deseo estar en el lugar de Akane… pero descarto esa opción… en la cama estaba tendida una chica de cabellos azulados, sumamente dormida y con expresión de disgusto y melancolía

—Akame… despierta…— le hablo dulcemente la peli purpura, quien se sentó a su lado y le movía el brazo

—¿Eh?— fue lo que dijo la oji marrón, mientras abría los ojos lentamente

Un cerdito se abalanzo sobre la chica… quien muy asustada se levanto y de un salto se fue al suelo… con expresión de terror

—¡¿Qué cosa es eso?!— pregunto, presa del pánico

—Akan… digo… Akame… ¿No recuerdas a P-chan?— Ukyo quien estaba al margen de todo esto recogió con delicadeza al pobre cerdito negro que tenia unas lagrimitas en los ojitos… estaba muy confundida de todo esto

—¿P-chan? ¿Quién es P-chan?— le pregunto con gesto inescrutable… mientras se paraba del suelo

—Na-nadie… jejeje— le dijo algo nerviosa la castaña

—¡Cologne! Que bueno que has venido… las sirvientas del castillo me querían arreglar… ya sabes que yo todo lo dejo en tus manos…— le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa

—¡Claro amiga! Mira te presento a mi… prima se llama…— a la peli purpura nunca se le ocurrió preguntar a su acompañante su nombre

—Ukyo, primita, tu siempre tan olvidadiza…— le dijo entre mascullo

—¡Encantada de conocerte Ukyo! Espero que me arregles lo mas bonita jejeje— le dijo la peli azul mientras le daba la mano

—¡El gusto es mio Akame! También saluda P-chan…— le respondió la castaña y le alzo una patita al cerdito en modo de saludo

—¡Pero que lindo! ¡Hola P-chan! ¿Puedo cargarlo?— la peli azul estaba encantada de ver a un cerdito tan lindo como lo era este

La castaña solo asintió en modo de respuesta y le entrego al cerdito, este estaba más que feliz en los brazos de su dulce amor

—Bien… primero vete a bañar… después te peinaremos y…— a Cologne no la dejo terminar la peli azul

—Ya me bañe… pero como aun no llegabas me dormí un poco—

—Bien… entonces empezamos con el peinado…— dijo decida la peli purpura

Llevaron a la peli azul al tocador de esa hermosa habitación, el tocador era magnifico… detallado con rosas en las esquinas superiores del espejo, que tenía un margen de mármol… el "buro" (por así decirlo) era de madera fina… en el gran espacio que sobraba, Cologne dejo caer todo tipo de cosas: peinetas, lazos, perfumes, rímel (en esta época existen ¿ok?), algunas sombras de colores naturales, peines… etc, etc

El peinado de la muchacha era simple, unos rizos de lado se dejaban ver, mientras que del otro lado una peineta que tenía una flor de Jade le resaltaba… unas sombras naturales color rosa le adornaban los ojos a esa linda chica, un rímel negro y un labial de color natural, adornaba ese lindo y angelical rostro…

El vestido, como ya era la costumbre, era de color rojo… pero de una seda finísima con bordes de color amarillo, zapatos rojos y un velo del mismo color cubría el delicado rostro de la novia… y mucho perfume de olor a flores irradiaba esa habitación

—Enseguida vuelvo…— dijo la peli purpura, quien salió de la habitación, dejando a dos muchachas y un cerdito solos

—Akame…— le hablo con timidez la castaña, a lo que ella respondió mirándola a los ojos…— ¡Akane! Escucha… ya no tienes por que seguir fingiendo, Ranma y los demás te estamos esperando… anda ya, solo salimos de aquí y nos vamos a Nerima…— la castaña se levanto de un salto y jalo de la mano a una Akame muy confundida

—¿Pero que cosas dices Ukyo? Si muy apenas te conozco y además… tengo que casarme con el único amor de mi vida…— le contesto la peli azul quien se sento al borde de la cama

—¿Pues quien te lavo el cerebro mujer? Primero, no recuerdas a la mascota que siempre has tenido. Segunda ¿En serio no recuerdas a Ranma? Es que él es…— Ukyo estaba indecisa en si decirle o no a Akane que Ranma era su prometido, pues la situación le favorecía y mucho

—Es que…— exigió saber la peli azul

—Pues… Akame… tu nombre correcto es Akane Tendo, tienes 17 años, Vives en Nerima, Tokio, eres la sucesora de tu dojo familiar y estas COMPROMETIDA con RANMA SAOTOME…— esto ultimo tomo muy de sorpresa a la muchacha, quien se toco el pecho

—¡¿YO COMPROMETIDA?! ¡PERO SI SOLO ESTOY COMPROMETIDA CON TORA!— le grito mientras se tocaba desmesuradamente la cabeza, pues un dolor intenso le recorrió.

—Escucha Akane… a ti te raptaron creyendo que tu eres esa tal Akame… estas en otra época que no es la tuya… no se que te hicieron en la cabeza pero Ranma te necesita, lo note muy preocupado por ti— le explico la cocinera a la a punto de ser "Princesa"

Otro dolor vino a la cabeza de la pobre Akane, quien se toco las sienes y cerraba los ojos

—¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ME DEBES CONFUNDIR! Yo soy Akame, la hechicera de las amazonas y muy pronto la esposa del príncipe tora — le aclaro con cierto enojo

—Ya vine…— dijo melódicamente Cologne, quien vio que el aire estaba tenso

—Vamos Cologne, quiero estar en mi casa…— dijo aun con expresión de enojo

De la puerta salieron tres chicas y un cerdo… dos de ellas no tenían importancia pero una, una de ellas estaba mas que hermosa, era la reencarnación de alguna Diosa, y a cierto chico que estaba mirando al suelo, al voltear se quedo boquiabierto de la hermosura que irradiaba

—Esa es ¿A-ak-ane?— pregunto con la boca aun abierta

—¿Quién es esa tal Akane? Me deben estar confundiendo…— les aclaro ya enfadada la muchacha

—Akane… ¿Es que no me recuerdas?— le pregunto Ranma con la voz y el rostro esperanzado

—NO… me deben confundir, mi nombre es Akame y muy pronto sere la ESPOSA DEL PRINCIPE TORA…— aseguro feliz la peli azul

Ranma cayo en un vacio absoluto, se sentía basura, sintió que algo dentro de el se quebraba poco a poco… SE LE HABIA ROTO EL CORAZON; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tambaleo un poco, los demás lo miraban extrañados…fue hacia la "novia" y la tomo por los hombros

—Akane escúchame, se que te enojaste conmigo, lo admito, te dije cosas que te hirieron y… yo… lo siento; pero por favor regresa a casa, tu familia te necesita…— " _yo te necesito…"_ le dijo en tono suplicante y se podía notar como algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Un dolor inmenso provino de la cabeza de Akame/Akane, quien cerro los parpados y se toco las sienes

—Disculpa ¿Ranma?...— a la chica le costo trabajo pronunciar el nombre del chico— me debes confundir, yo soy Akame y como ya dije, ESTOY A PUNTO DE CASARME CON EL UNICO HOMBRE QUE AMO y no quiero llegar tarde a la ceremonia… compermiso… vámonos Cologne— y con cierta irritación, las dos chicas se apartaron del lugar

—¿Y ahora que? Akane no escucha las suplicas de Ranma…— Ryoga, quien traia una caldera vacia, hablo sobresaltando a los demás… claro que ya estaba vestido

—Propongo encontrar y salvar a mi shampoo— propuso el chico pato

Los 4 chicos caminaron por diferentes rumbos del castillo, ahora ya sabían lo que sentía Ryoga: DESORIENTACION, DESESPERACION…; dieron con una puerta y para fortuna de todos la manija estaba sin seguro, entraron y el cuarto estaba tranquilo, limpio, fresco y cientos y cientos de vestidos estaban arrumbados en la cama

—Este cuarto es de una chica— aseguro tontamente el chico del colmillo, a quien todos miraron con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Tu qué dices Ranma?— le pregunto animadamente Ukyo— ¿Ranma?—

El chico estaba ensimismado en sus mas profundos pensamientos, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados pensaba: " _¿Cómo pudo? venimos a salvarla y se retracta con un NO LOS CONOZCO… y yo que me preocupe por ella… ya veo, es una traicionera, CASARSE y CON OTRO, ¿Acaso olvido nuestro compromiso?"_ Ranma estaba triste y la ira los sucumbía totalmente

—" _LA LA LA… LALALA…"—_ de afuera se escuchaba una melódica voz

—Esa voz… ¡SHAMPOO AMOR MIO!— grito Mousse, quien no traia puestas sus gafas y se estampo contra la pared.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, todos se miraron preocupados… pero fuera quien fuera lucharían contra aquello, se pusieron en posición de batalla… ahora si Mousse tenía sus lentes puestos… la puerta se abrió totalmente, dejando ver unos húmedos y enredados cabellos purpuras, esa linda y astuta chica no parecía atemorizada, mas bien contenta

—¡AHHH!— grito la amazona.

—Ryoga tápale la boca… nos van a descubrir…— le dijo apresuradamente el chico de la trenza, quien se cubría los ojos… pues la joven amazona solo traía una toalla encima

—¡NO SEÑOR! ¿Por qué NO ES MOUSSE?— la castaña estaba que echaba humo, pues el chico del colmillo muy obediente iba hacia una atemorizada Shampoo—¡ Y TU MUY OBEDIENTE! ¡MOUSSE TAPALE LA BOCA A LA TREPADORA! ¡DIGO AMAZONA!— la castaña agarro de la pañoleta a el desorientado chico y le tapo los ojos mientras Mousse obediente iba a taparle la boca

—Yo me puedo callar sola…— le dijo molesta la oji marrón (así son sus ojos… INVESTIGUE!)

—Shampoo… que alegría verte… larguémonos de aquí— le dijo el chico pato mientras jalaba de la mano a una muy confundida muchacha

—¿Qué te pasa Mousse? Yo voy a ir a una boda y…— la joven amazona se tapo la boca rápidamente y por poco y descubrían su secreto

—CON QUE TU YA SABIAS…— hablo por fin Ranma quien estaba volteado

—¡Ranma! ¡WO DA AIREN!— le dijo la chinita y se abalanzo sobre el muchacho

—¡Suéltame shampoo!— le exigió el chico de la trenza, mientras un chico de gafas intentaba quitarle a una joven de cabellos purpura

—Haber… esto no va a ningún lado… shampoo, primero vístete ¿Si? Y ustedes tres ¡AFUERA!— la castaña ponía mas orden que cualquier otra persona… y asi los tres chicos salieron despavoridos de ese cuarto

La chinita se vistió lujosamente, traía puesto un " _Hanfu"_ **(N/a: investigue, es un vestido como estrecho de arriba y de vuelo abajo)** de seda, estrecho de arriba color azul cielo con detalles como rosas, el color de la parte de abajo era azul marino, con unos lazos color vino; su peinado era el mismo, solo que con algunos rizos

—¿Por qué Shampoo?— le pregunto de repente Ukyo

—¿Por qué, que?— pregunto con cierta irritación la chinita

—Tú ya sabias de todo esto ¿No es así?, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Sabes, Ranma está sufriendo y mucho… aunque no se le vea yo lo conozco desde pequeña y sé que él está furioso, si realmente lo amas déjalo ir, el sabra si quiere regresar o no… sabes, yo ya me estoy resignando… creo que es mejor no obsesionarme con algo que nunca tendré… acéptalo de una vez por todas… RANMA NUNCA TE HARA CASO…— la cocinera estaba reflexionando poco a poco, pero parecía que una chica de cabellos purpura no le hacía caso

—¡CALLATE!— le grito entre sollozos— NO ES MAS QUE UNA BROMA… RANMA ME VA A QUERER…—

—Shampoo, si lo resolvemos bien… veras que, hay otras personas que valen la pena— un sonrojo se asomo en los cachetes de la castaña— Ranma nunca nos hará caso, el ya eligio con quiere estar ¿Crees que viene solo por ti? Le importa mas Akane… Mousse es en quien deberías fijarte, el fue el que vino con tu abuela para ver en donde estabas—

—¡NO, NO, NO! Ranma querer a Shampoo a la fuerza… yo tener esperanzas— la chica no entendía nada… se rehusaba a no querer a un amor no correspondido

—Haber shampoo… si lo vez de una buena manera, Ranma tendrá que agradecerte, no con una boda, ni con un beso… pero si con un abrazo y tal vez Akane no se ponga celosa— al parecer aquel viaje había afectado a la cocinera, quien ahora se ponía de parte de los enamorados

—¿Tu creer eso?— le pregunto la amazona entre sollozos

—¡Sí! Claro… si nos ayudas el te va a dar muchos abracitos— le dijo la ahora Psicóloga Ukyo Kuonji

—Esta bien… te contare… yo ya había visto al príncipe Tora… desde un principio lo vi, pero shampoo ocultaba bien sus sospechas, hasta que una vez me lo tope, platicamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que queríamos separar a Ranma y Akane… el me enseño varios hechizos y yo le enseñe mediante un papel… muy viejo por cierto, era de mi abuela… a regresar a su mundo… y desde ese día aguarde un año para poder fingir que me secuestraban y aquí estoy— le explico con una sonrisa

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?!— la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a un furioso Ranma, detenido por un Mousse asustado y un Ryoga preocupado… el chico estaba a punto de lanzar un rugido del león…

—¡Ranma tranquilo!— le decía entre jaloneos un sosegado Ryoga

—¡No arreglas nada con esto!— le grito Mousse

El chico bajo la vista y se desplomo en el suelo… estaba furioso, muy furioso… y las chicas un poco presas del pánico

—Haber shampoo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a EL? Estas más loca de remate de lo que pensaba— le regaño Ryoga, quien negaba con la cabeza

—¡Perdónenme! Pero yo amo a Ranma y no lo dejar ir…— dijo una loca shampoo quien lloraba a mares y poco a poco se acercaba a Ranma

—No… me… toques… DESGRACIADA— le dijo el chico de la trenza, presa de la ira y frustración, quien tomo con mucha fuerza a la oji marrón

—¡Ranma suéltame!— de una patada la amazona se soltó ágilmente

—¡¿Cómo PUDISTE?! ¿Por qué a Akane? Ella que tenia que ver… el problema era conmigo… no con ella— ahora si que las cosas estaban tensas, todos miraban a un ranma desesperado, presa de la ira…

—Con gritar no resolvemos nada— dijo Mousse— Tenemos a una chica en apuros… y necesitamos salvarla de una forma u otra—

—Esta bien…— dijo decido Ranma— Shampoo, tienes que decirme que paso… TODO LO QUE SEPAS…—

—Esta bien… HABLARE… pero me tienes que perdonar— le dijo la amazona

A lo que el chico de la trenza asintió.

Ese tora vería de que estaba hecho RANMA SAOTOME, vería que no se tenía que meter con los que amaba… CON SU AKANE…

* * *

Woow! muchos secretos estan saliendo a la luz.. esa shampoo tenia que pagar...

Espero y les este encantando este sencillo pero hermoso fic... hazme saber tu opinion en la cajita de comentarios... !solo dale review!

 **!REVIEWSS! "o" (esta es una carita gritando jejeje)**

zabitamt1975: Gracias querida... espero y te este gustando... pues ya vimos que ranma va a agarrar valor ante ese tal tora -'_'- pues con ranma saotome nadie se mete jejeje y akane... veras que pasara con ella en el sig. capitulo

Haro Adrianne : tampoco me le digas asi a mi ranmita jejeje ok ne... pues algo asi querida... se podria decir que si es la reencarnacion pero en loco... y bueno Ranma no es muy educado que digamos... jejeje

Rizzasm: jejeje no sera por maldita y prosti? jejejeje no, no es cierto... si, pobre Tora, esta mas loco que Kuno tatewaki... y como vez Ranma si llego -para su suerte y la de los demas- al castillo, besos igualmente jejeje :3

Maria: jejeje !UNA FAN! !SIII! jejeje ok ne -_- ;3... obviamente no la voy a dejar asi como asi... se tiene que saber que pasara... jejejej gracias :3

Y a ustedes lectores anonimos... les deseo un feliz dia -o noche ''_'' ( **esta es otra carita ejejej)** y que les vaya bienen sus metas-...

¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?... ya lo sabran... !esperenlo!

By: Puka-chan


	6. Chapter 6: detener la boda a toda costa!

Chapter 6: ¡El gran plan: Detener la boda cuanto antes!

Todos escuchaban el relato de Shampoo… hubo algunos gruñidos por lo bajo, por parte de Ryoga y Ranma… ¿Cómo una adorable jovencita podía ser capaz de tan semejante cosa?...

—Pero eso no ser todo…— les advirtió la muchacha— está ser la más terrible verdad… Tora hizo un hechizo más potente, tan potente como una bomba atómica… o más que eso… el crear un hechizo de viscosidad verde… llamado por él "La pócima del amor verdadero"… y él, él la vertió sobre Akane…—

— ¡¿Qué!?— Ranma se sobresalto… ¿Cómo era posible de tan semejante locura?— ¡Ese Tora me las va pagar! ¡Suéltame Ryoga!— el muchacho estaba más que enfadado, estaba iracundo… y Ryoga lo tuvo que detener antes de que girara la manija de la puerta

—Espera Ranma… ¡¿Es que no sabes que Tora es más poderoso que tú?!... si me permiten les explicare como funciona esto— les explico la chinita, mientras ranma y Ryoga volvían a sentarse

—El primer paso es crear la formula… el segundo es atraer a la persona que deseas… el tercero es actuar como si nada y ahí es cuando debes atacar… el quinto es algo extraño: se hace una pequeña abertura en la mano derecha o izquierda, después sacar un poco de sangre, se debe abrir más ese pequeño corte; el sexto paso es verter el liquido sobre ese orificio, la sangre se va limpiando poco a poco y mágicamente la cortada va desapareciendo… la persona va perdiendo la noción poco a poco, hasta caer rendida en el sueño; el hechizo viaja por la sangre y el riesgo que corre la persona es que al atardecer si ese liquido llega hasta el corazón, la persona queda enamorada del primer chico o chica que la bese…— se hizo un pequeño silencio, casi se prolongo por unos cuantos minutos más, pero para su suerte Ranma hablo

—¿Qué la bese? ¿Por qué siempre hay que besarla?...— reclamo el muchacho

—¿Y ahora que haremos? Digo, la boda va estar repleta de miles y miles de guardias… y para ver si se deja Akane besar…— Mousse suponía todo… no había esperanza alguna

—¡Tengo una idea!— exclamo el chico de la trenza…— Escuchen: Ukyo, vístete con uno de los vestidos de ahí, hazte pasar por desapercibida; Shampoo, cámbiate de ropa y cúbrete el cabello; Ryoga, vístete con alguna ropa que encuentres por ahí; Mousse, tu de igual manera haz lo mismo; pero antes Shampoo tu tráeles alguna ropa cara, lujosa… ya sabes cómo conseguirla… ¡MUEVANSE, MUEVANSE!— Ranma dio la orden, a lo que todos lo miraron confundidos

—¿Y tu que harás?— le pregunto receloso el chico pato

—Ya verán… dejen esta habitación para mí y váyanse a otra…— Ranma formo una media sonrisa, sabía que ese plan no podía fallar

—Ranma… ¿Quieres que te consiga ropa para ti?— pregunto Shampoo, a punto de girar aquella manija

—Por favor… y rápido que el tiempo es oro— le ordeno a la peli purpura… después todos se salieron de esa habitación, donde un chico de trenza esperaba a una peli purpura para que le trajeran la ropa más elegante posible.

 _"Akane… ya voy por ti… solo espera un poco mas…"_

* * *

Akame se la estaba pasando de maravilla; aun no era la ceremonia oficial, pues como la tradición milenaria lo dictaba, primero se visitaba la casa de la novia y se hacían muchos rituales… ruidos y tambores se escuchaban cuando la hechicera mas conocida de esa región se encaminaba…

Tora vestía de forma elegante y tradicional, guardando ese pequeñito y retorcido secreto; su vestimenta era de color rojo, con finos bordados amarillos; era un atuendo largo, alrededor de los hombros pendía una bola roja; **(N/a: Emm… investigue y así me apareció, mas no sé como sea esa bola :3)** entro en el pueblo, que yacía en una algarabía total, acompañado de un niño, más bien uno de sus primos Xi'an Fu, pues esto significaba fertilidad y un buen por venir.

El ritual de la casa de la novia era la última "comida en familia"; por desgracia la familia de Akame había muerto años atrás, por lo cual solo estaba reunida Cologne.

—¿Te sientes contenta amor?— le pregunto Tora cariñosamente a la muchacha.

—A tu lado siempre estaré contenta— le aseguro la peli azul, mientras le agarraba la mano a su bello príncipe

El ritual era rápido, tanto que ya habían acabado de comer, se hicieron varios rituales, como la ceremonia del té, en donde se le entrego te a Cologne, dando a significar que ella era como una madre para la muchacha…

* * *

En aquella habitación, donde se descubrió la verdad de lo que le pasaba a una chica de cabellos azules, se encontraba una linda pelirroja, vestida elegantemente, con un kimono finísimo de seda con detalles como flores de jade; su cabello estaba atado a una trenza, llena de pequeñas flores… y si, efectivamente era el mismísimo RANMA SAOTOME

 _"Todo sea por ti Akane"_ pensaba la/el chica/chico mientras se terminaba de arreglar. Terminado esto salió de la habitación en busca de sus amigos, no debían estar lejos, él/ella lo aseguraba, estaban en habitaciones contiguas

A la primera habitación que fue a tocar la linda pelirroja fue a la de Ukyo; esta salió apresurada, se veía radiante y parecía en verdad una señorita de aquella época; de igual manera llevaba un kimono color azul, con finos bordados negros a su alrededor, su cabello lo traía suelto y había dejado aquel moño que tanto la caracterizaba por una peineta de flor de Jazmín.

—Te vez radiante Ukyo…— le alago la peli roja

—Gracias Ranko… jijiji— le agradeció la castaña levemente sonrojada

La segunda habitación que visitaron fue la de la peli purpura. Quien salió destilando belleza pura; traía un kimono de seda color morado con bordados verdes; su pelo lo traía agarrado en una coleta con una flor de jade alrededor, pero algo en ella cambio, se lo había teñido de color negro (en esa época ya existían los tintes ¿Ok? xD).

—Wow… vaya que cambiaste Shampoo… o debo decir ¿Xiao Mei? Jajajaja— Ukyo bromeaba un poco, mientras las dos chicas reían de igual manera

—Ahora si vamos a ver cómo están esos dos— dijo Shampoo mientras se apresuraban a ir a la habitación contigua

De la última habitación aparecieron dos guapos muchachos; un joven de pañoleta amarilla que traía un Kimono tradicional de color negro y gris; de igual manera le secundaba un guapo muchacho de cabello largo color negro, quien traía un kimono del mismo color

—Vaya que se ven realmente apuestos— comento Ranko mientras los rodeada— ¿No es cierto chicas?—

—S-si— Ukyo y "Xiao Mei" estaban embobadas… ¿En serio eran aquellos dos jovencitos que ellas conocían?

—Bien… que comience el plan— la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y les explicaba el plan

* * *

Los rituales ya habían acabado –para suerte de muchos- y ya se iba a proceder a la ceremonia esperada "La gran boda de toda la región Amazónica"; gente de todas las regiones llegaban, amigos y familiares del príncipe iban y venían; ahí no había distinciones…

Y cierto grupo de jovencitos estaban listos para efectuar ese plan… antes de que fuera tarde…

—Listos chicos… dispérsense y cuando les de la señal empezamos con el show— les ordeno la pelirroja

—Vamos Ryoga…— le dijo la castaña y se llevo a el chico del colmillo

—Rápido Mousse… no tengo todo el tiempo y este tinte me empieza a picar— le hablo la ahora pelinegra al chico pato, mientras se iban lo más cerca de una solitaria pelirroja

 **(N/a: aquí ya empieza una ceremonia de boda actual… diría que es como de película)**

Todos los invitados estaban sentados, esperando a que la boda se efectuara y después pasar a la recepción…

Tora estaba en su lugar, esperando ansioso a su capricho retorcido; los tambores empezaron a retumbar, todos se dieron vuelta para contemplar a una linda y radiante novia; Ranma no podía contener las ganas de robarle un beso a tan linda carita

El "sacerdote" empezó a hablar dando unas agradables palabras… y cuando llego a la parte esperada

—Si alguien tiene un impedimento para que esta pareja se case, hable ahora o calle para siempre…— el "sacerdote" dejo un pequeño lapso, unos segundos a lo mucho

 _"Vamos Ranma… sigue el plan…"_ una pelirroja estaba cerrando los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, sus amigos a lo lejos la veían, esperando la señal para poder empezar el show

—Bien, viendo que nadie se opone proseguiré…— el "sacerdote" había dejado pasar el pequeño lapso, pero alguien lo interrumpió

—¡ME OPONGO ROTUNDAMENTE!— se escucho una voz femenina, tratando de llamar la atención de todos, era una pelirroja que se había parado de su asiento y camino hasta en medio de la alfombra roja. Los novios la miraron extrañados y enojados

— ¿Qué significa esto amor?— le pregunto Akame a Tora, quien veía asombrado la escena

—No, no se… te, te lo juro— le contesto el asustado príncipe

—¡¿POR QUÉ OSAS INTERRUMPIR EN MI BODA?!— le grito la peli azul un poco enfadada

—¿Es que ya no te acuerdas Tora querido?— le pregunto suplicante la pelirroja

—¿Eh?— fue lo que alcanzo a decir Tora

—¿De qué habla?— le pregunto enojada Akame

—¡Tú me prometiste matrimonio!— le dijo lloriqueando la chica— Y ahora me sales con esto… ¡ERES UN CRETINO!—

Esa fue la señal para que los chicos se movilizaran, Ukyo y Ryoga se fueron afuera, pasaron desapercibidos por los espectadores del show que estaban montando. Shampoo y Mousse se fueron a escurridas cerca de Akame

—Pss… Akame…— le hablo por lo bajo la Peli negra

—¿Quién eres tú?— le pregunto también por lo bajo la peli azul

—No importa, Tora está montando esta escena para ti… tienes que venir afuera, pero sin que te vean— le explico la muchacha, todo iba bien hasta ahora…

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que pasaba, tanto que ni siquiera Tora o los guardias vieron que Akame se fue a hurtadillas de aquel lugar

—Amor mío… ¡Tú me prometiste matrimonio y muchos hijos!— ¡Genial! Todo iba conforme el plan, la pelirroja corrió hasta donde estaba el príncipe y se le abalanzo.

—¡¿Pero es que cuando sucedió eso?!— pregunto Tora, mientras intentaba quitársele de encima a la muchacha

—¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡COMO LE PUDISTE HACER ESO A MI HERMANA!— Cologne protesto enojada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y lo acusaba de adultero

Muchos murmullos se escuchaban por todo el recinto

—¿DÓNDE ESTA LA PRINCESA?— fue la voz de uno de los niños lo que llamo la atención, gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver que el lugar al lado de la pareja estaba vacio

* * *

Ukyo y Ryoga ya habían derrotado a una docena de hombres, todo con algunas de las técnicas que les habían enseñado sus maestros ancestrales. Corrieron hasta encontrarse con Shampoo, Mousse y Akame

—¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Por qué los guardias están desmallados?— fueron las preguntas de la muchacha, mientras se reunía con los demás.

—Te digo que no importa, tenemos que esperar a tu novio y a un chico… solo espera un poco… es un montaje—trato de tranquilizarla Mousse, quien veía de un lado a otro

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban preocupados ¿A dónde iría la peli azul? ¿Esto era necesario? Todos empezaron a movilizarse, parándose de sus asientos y buscando con la mirada a la novia, otros tranquilizaban a los pequeños infantes que se encontraban ahí, asustados

—¡Suéltame Bastarda! Por tu culpa mi novia se ha ido…y no se a donde…—Tora con gran fuerza aventó a un lado a la "frágil" muchacha —Katsuko… trae a todos los guardias…— le ordeno al jefe de los samurái

—Si señor— hablo aquel hombre

—¿Qué está pasando Tora? ¿Acaso vas a buscarla después de todo esto?— Cologne caminaba al lado del muchacho, mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido

—Me ha de querer por que si… la tendré que llevar ante el estanque y ahí me ha de jurar amor eterno —le contesto el joven mientras caminaba, decidido a todo

Cologne se sobresalto, ¿El estanque? según ella tenía entendido que en ese castillo había uno de los estanques más famosos de Jusenkyo… pues los primeros emperadores trajeron agua del estanque del hombre ahogado, y también tenía propiedades curativas y propiedades amorosas

La peli purpura se quedo parada, Tora solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo y le hizo una señal, para que también la acompañara

—¿A dónde vas amor?— le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se le formaba una media sonrisa, de una forma u otra tendría que pagar por todo lo que le había hecho

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!— le contesto el príncipe mientras se detenía y la miraba con enfado

—¡¿Por qué amor?!— le pregunto la chica con la vista baja y una media sonrisa llena de malicia… de pronto de debajo de su kimono saco una caldera con agua hirviendo

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— pregunto Cologne, confusa al igual que el retorcido príncipe

—Es una sorpresita mi querido Tora… JAJAJAJAJA—Ranko aun mantenía la vista baja, pero eso le daba un toque escalofriante, los otros dos la veían ya extrañados.

De pronto, la pelirroja se tiro el agua caliente encima de ella, Cologne se sorprendió tanto que retrocedió un poco, negando con la cabeza incrédula, Tora veía la escena más que extrañado ¡Esa persona había caído en una fosa de Jusenkyo!

—Hola amor…— le dijo Ranma, mientras subía la vista y lo veía a la cara… de entre la multitud que ya estaba afuera y los veían expectantes, aparecieron 5 jovencitos, una en especial los veía asombrada

—Akame…— fue lo que dijo el príncipe, intentando correr hacia la jovencita que los miraba con una sonrisa

—EH…. Tu no vas a ningún lado mi querido Tora— le dijo amenazante el joven de la trenza, mientras lo detenía con una mano, pero Tora se zafo fácilmente y corrió hasta su "casi esposa"

—Tora mi amor… que susto… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto era una actuación? Vamos ya a casarnos tontín— le dijo la peli azul mientras entraba, pero algo la detuvo

—Akame… amor… es mejor que me jures amor eterno en el estanque…— le dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban los novios

—¡RANMA! ¿Qué haremos ahora?— le dijo la peli negra mientras se acercaba

—¡Cologne!— la llamo el peli- negro— ¿A qué estaque se refiere?—

—¿A que se refería con una actuación?— le dijo confusa

—Eso te lo explico luego… ahora dime donde esta ese estanque— le dijo un poco desesperado el chico de la trenza

—Adentro del castillo… en alguna puerta mas no se cual…— le dijo la chinita mientras se encogía de brazos

—¡yo si se donde esta!— hablo uno de los guardias— Pero… ¿Para que quieren saberlo?—

—Solo queremos felicitarlos— dijo Ranma mientras mascullaba las palabras enfadado

—Esta bien… síganme— les dijo el guardia

Caminaron mas a prisa de lo normal, todos estaban desesperados, hasta Shampoo y Ukyo, nunca había esperado eso… pero era la chica que Ranma había elegido, y así era el destino, el hilo rojo que los unía a esos dos se tensaba más y más para que se unieran de una vez por todas… y asi de fácil se rindieron, si querían ver al hombre que amaban feliz tenían que dejarlo ir

—Llegamos— les dijo el guardia— Ahora solo queda entrar y felicitarlos…—

—Bien— dijeron los 5

Cuando abrieron la puerta Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga se sorprendieron ¡Era una fosa de Jusenkyo! Quien sabe cual sería pero había una ahí y eso era lo importante… bueno, en esos momentos no, la importante era la peli azul que peligraba… y ahí se encontraban, solo y muy juntos dos muchachos "enamorados"

—Akame… prométeme que me vas a amar por el resto de tu vida— le dijo Tora mientras se le acercaba mas y mas

—Yo… Tora… yo… ace…— justo en el momento en que iba a jurar su condena y se iba a besar con el retorcido príncipe una voz los interrumpió

— ¡AKANE!— les grito un muchacho de trenza, mientras los dos lo veían ya algo enfadados

—Acéptalo Ranma… tu vas a perder— Tora le dijo burlonamente mientras se separaba de la que "pronto" seria su esposa

¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Era lo que se preguntaba confuso el muchacho

—¡Claro que no! ¿Piensas que no se tu secreto?...— le dijo el chico de la trenza mientras daba un paso más cerca de la pareja, y los demás le seguían el paso

—¿Qué secreto amor?— le pregunto la peli azul mientras lo miraba fijamente

—Ninguno… este tipo esta delirando…— le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

En eso llego Cologne, quien jadeaba pues le había corrido tanto para dar con la dichosa habitación, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de tal naturaleza que había ahí

—¿Qué delira? ¿Acaso no recuerdas los besos que me diste mientras me contabas tu secreto?— Shampoo que estaba al margen de esto hablo mientras se le formaba una media sonrisa.

—¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!— a Mousse se le quebró el corazón… la chica que mas amaba lo había –de alguna manera- engañado

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Enserio amor yo no la conozco!— Tora estaba hecho un lio, miraba de forma amenazante a la peli negra y después miraba nervioso a una novia muy enfadada

—¿Qué no me conoces Tora?— la peli negra saco una caldera con agua hirviendo y se la tiro encima, si bien sabia aquellos tintes se desteñían fácilmente con un poco de agua caliente

—¡Se parece a Cologne!— Akame se sorprendió de ver como la muchacha que "se había besado" con Tora tenía un gran parentesco con su amiga

—¡Basta de charla!— exclamo Ryoga —¡Te proponemos algo! Si tu ganas te quedas con Akame… pero si pierdes nos darás el antídoto y nunca mas volverás a buscarla ¿Entendiste?—

—Pero Ryoga… sabes que es mas poderoso— murmuro Ukyo mientras miraba preocupada la escena

—¡No me interesa las propuestas que hagan! ¡No soy ningún objeto!— Akame actuó a la defensiva mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Peleemos entonces— dijeron decididos Tora y Ranma, mientras sonreían de medio lado

* * *

Hola, hola... !Iniciaron vacaciones! !Yei! espero y la tarea me deje publicar mas seguido

Dejen sus lindos reviews que me sacan una sonrisa cada dia...

 **REVIEWS!:**

AbiTaisho: Aqui esta el sexto capitulo... !Que lo disfrutes!

Rizzasm: Ahora si que si... ranma ya se canso de todas las "maldades" de shampoo... espero yo tambien que el retorcido y pobrecito de tora recupere a su princesa besos :D

Espero y les este gustando queridos lectores... !NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! :3


	7. Chapter 7: la batalla decisiva

**Chapter 7: La batalla decisiva ¿Quién besara a Akame/Akane?**

 _Ranma ½ no me pertenece, a quien le pertenece es a la gran genio y maravillosa de Rumiko Takahashi, solo algunos personajes y la trama son de mi propiedad :3_

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Quién de ustedes insignificantes basuras va a pelear primero?— pregunto Tora con cierta burla

—¡Peleare Yo primero!— exclamo Ryoga, mientras cerraba su puño decidido

—¡Claro que no! Yo peleare primero— exclamo también decidido el chico pato

—¡Ustedes están locos! ¡El problema es conmigo, no con ustedes!— Ranma ya estaba cansado de toda esta charla, obviamente ya se había quitado ese kimono y ahora tenía su habitual ropa, igual que Ryoga y Mousse.

—¡Basta de charla! ¡Peleare con los tres si quieren! De todos modos yo ganare… y para hacer más interesante esta pelea, si yo gano me quedo con la peli purpura y la castaña— Tora, quien estaba al margen de todo esto quiso poner a prueba a los viajeros.

—¡Oye Tora! ¡¿Y que soy yo para ti?!— Akame estaba mas que furiosa, mira que quedarse con las otras

—Tranquila Amor… las quiero para mis primitos…— explico nervioso el príncipe

—¡OIGAN! ¡NO SOMOS OBJETOS!— exclamaron enojadas Shampoo y Ukyo

—Trato echo— y así, sin hacerle caso a las muchachas, Ryoga sello el trato con un estrechado de manos

—¡PELEEMOS YA!— y en un grito de guerra los 4 caballeros se enfrascaron en una pelea, mientras las doncellas se acercaban con Akame cerca del estanque

Ryoga lanzaba estallidos en contra del príncipe, pero este parecía leer su mente y esquivaba los golpes y los pedazos de tierra que le llegaban. Mousse sacaba sus armas y por un momento pensó que ya había acabado todo, pues atrapo al príncipe con una mandíbula de acero, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero este se zafo rápidamente y la mandíbula le llego al chico pato. Ranma lanzaba patadas y puñetazos, que por cierto unos cuantos le llegaban al príncipe, pero la mayoría los esquivaba y se los regresaba con más potencia, el joven de la trenza aplicaba su truco más conocido: el truco de las castañas calientes, iba tan rápido que por poco y le daba un golpe al chico de la pañoleta.

—¡Oye ranma! ¡Yo no soy el enemigo!— exclamo Ryoga mientras le daba un zape.

—¡Basta chicos! ¡Con el que debemos de pelear es con ese idiota!— Mousse trato de calmarlos, y ellos asintieron mientras se ponían en posición de combate

Tora no se quedaba atrás, sus trucos de magia eran impresionante, utilizo el truco de la ilusión en Ryoga, pero no señor, ese truco ya se lo habían aplicado aquella vez que raptaron a todas las chicas, así que se libró de ese insignificante truco, dejando impresionado al príncipe; con el chico pato utilizo el truco de los clones, el pobre chico peleaba con muchos clones y sus fuerzas empezaron a decaer. Con ranma utilizo el truco del alter ego, el chico de la trenza tuvo que tener cuidado, pues su "alter ego" era más poderoso, además de que copiaba todos sus movimientos, pero se libro fácilmente

—¡Bomba Happosai!— exclamo el chico de la trenza y Ukyo le lanzo unas cuantas.

Tora estaba en vuelto en una nube de humo, no sabía bien donde estaban ahora sus enemigos, solo recibía ataques sorpresa por todos lados. El príncipe pudo notar la larga cabellera de Mousse y lo jalo hacia él, el chico solo exclamo mientras le daba una patada.

—¡YA ME CANSE DE SUS JUEGUITOS! ¡ENERGIA ZEN YA!— Tora ya estaba harto de todos esos truquitos baratos, así que de sus manos salió una gran luz verde, mientras se las tiraba a los tres muchachos, una gran explosión se hizo presente y los tres muchachos volaron hasta caer justo en donde estaban las damiselas

—¡Ryoga!— grito desesperada la castaña, mientras veía como un joven de cabello alborotado, rasguños, moretones y mucha sangre la veía fijamente.

—U-ukyo… de-detenlo _cof, cof_ — fue lo único que le dijo el chico del colmillo, mientras cerraba los ojos

—¡Eres un idiota Tora! ¡Me las pagaras!— grito Ukyo furiosa, y con algunas lagrimas.

—¡Mousse!— grito la peli purpura mientras recargaba la cabeza del machacado muchacho, los lentes rotos, moretones y una hilera de sangre que le salía por el labio.

—Shampoo, _cof, cof_ , no dejare que te quedes aquí… yo, pe-peleare hasta la, mu-muerte— le prometió el chico pato, mientras intentaba pararse, pero ya no tenía muchas fuerzas y volvio a caer

—Ya Mousse… no hables mas bobito— a la peli purpura se le habían salido unas cuantas lagrimas mientras callaba maternalmente al peli negro— ¡Y TU IMBECIL, ME LAS PAGARAS!— en una arranque de ira la peli purpura se dirigió al príncipe, quien los veía burlonamente, pero su expresión cambio…

Ranma cayo directamente en las piernas de la peli azul, esta lo vio detenidamente y viceversa, ella vio algo que le hizo despertar una personalidad que quería ocultar, por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos que vivió con ese jovencito, sin importar si lo conocía o no, sacudió la cabeza pero esos recuerdos no se iban .

—Ra-ranma…— le susurro la chica mientras le acariciaba con cuidado la cara

—A-akane… pro-prometo que lo derrotare… en-entiende que es-estas bajo un, un hechizo… el te lo impuso… pe-pero si me besas… todo se, se acabara— _"¿Cómo lo pude decir tan fácilmente?"_ hasta el mismo ranma se extraño de que le hubiera resultado fácil preguntarle eso.

La chica abrió los ojos, un sonrojo increíblemente fuerte se asomo en sus cachetes, solo lo veía fijamente, recordando algunos momentos todavía borrosos

 _"Oh no… el hechizo se está desvaneciendo, pero si la logro besar antes que el…"_ Tora, quien estaba al margen, miraba asustado la escena que estaba pasando, pero una idea se le vino a la mente

* * *

—Ranma yo…— Akame no sabía que decir, aceptar o no aceptar… esa era la cuestión.

Pero algo saco de sus pensamientos a la muchacha

—¡Katsuko! ¡Cologne! Necesito una ayudadita con esas dos jovencitas— exclamo Tora mientras se encaminaba con Ranma y Akame/Akane

—¡Sobre nuestro cadáver vas a tocar a Ran-chan!— exclamo Ukyo, mientras unía fuerzas con Shampoo

—¡Apártense del príncipe! Primero pelearan con nosotros— exclamo Katsuko mientras se miraba con Cologne

Y así, se enfrascaron en una batalla la castaña y la peli purpura, lanzando bombas Happosai y dando patadas y puñetazos…

Mientras, Tora caminaba peligrosamente hacia Ranma y Akame, quienes estaban viéndose fijamente y no se habían percatado de la presencia del príncipe

—¡Ni te atrevas a besarla Ranma! ¡Ella es mía!— exclamo enojado Tora

Ranma dificultosamente se reincorporo, mientras veía fijamente a Tora ¿Hasta cuando la dejaría en paz?

—¿Y que si quiero?... no es tuya Tora, ella es mía… tú te la robaste ¿y ahora dices que es tuya?... no es amor, es obsesión… y si la quieres derrótame primero— Cuanto valor había tomado el chico de la trenza y aun sabiendo que no podía mas quería una última lucha

Y así se enfrascaron en la batalla que decidiría con quien se quedaba la peli azul, los demás pararon su pelea para ver la gran batalla que se llevaría acabo

Con las últimas fuerzas que había reunido el chico de la trenza corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, el príncipe escupió un poco de saliva pero nada grave, después el príncipe lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo con tanta fuerza que se le desgarro un poco la manga.

Ranma ya no podía, no sabía cómo Tora podía estar sin ningún rasguño, estaba como si nada y el… sus amigos ya no podían, todos estaban gravemente heridos… Akane, Akane era por quien luchaba, pero que lo viera derrotado, le revolvía el estomago. Mientras esquivaba los golpes que le daba el retorcido príncipe el chico de la trenza pudo notar que la mano de su oponente se estaba desvaneciendo, un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo… ¿acaso el era…?

—¡ENERGIA ZEN YA!— grito Tora, un estallido golpeo al chico de la trenza, otro mas y otro y otro… esto hacia caer al chico de la trenza, perdiendo todas sus fuerzas…

—¡Basta Tora!— grito sollozando la peli azul, el hechizo se comenzaba a disipar

—¡Akame! ¡Bésame y estaremos juntos por siempre!— Tora corrió hacia donde estaba la peli azul, la tomo por los hombros y la acerco mas a el

 _"Akane… no lo hagas por favor…"_ el chico de la trenza estaba muy lejos de donde los "enamorados" estaban, repentinamente y sin querer unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, recordando todos los momentos que vivió con su peli azul… ya era demasiado tarde y por esta vez ganaría Tora

—¡Akane! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?— Ukyo quien estaba al margen de la situación tenia que rellenar el poco tiempo que quedaba, todo para que Ranma se reincorporara rápidamente

—¡Ya me estoy cansando de todo este parloteo! ¡Akame es mia! ¡MIA!— Tora no dejo responder a la peli azul, de nuevo se acerco más rápido a la oji marrón

—¡Ranma! ¡Tu tener que despertar!— Shampoo corrió a auxiliar al desmayado chico de la trenza

Ranma poco a poco abrió los ojos, ya sin fuerzas se levanto y miro a la peli purpura

—Ya no hay nada que hacer Shampoo—

—¿Pero que…? ¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Tu ser muy fuerte!—

—¡No Shampoo! ¡¿Qué no vez que ellos dos son felices?! Con o sin hechizo Akane no me perdonaría…—

—Eso creer tu, pero yo saber que… ¡Yo saber que tu ser muchísimo mas fuerte que Tora! O que… ¿Acaso tu ser una bebita llorona? El gran Ranma Saotome se rindió fácilmente, tu ser escoria…— Shampoo tenia un plan preparado… sabia que ranma no se vencería fácilmente

—¡Yo no soy escoria! ¡Deja de llamarme así!— El chico de la trenza empezaba a enojarse, ¿Cómo iban a llamar débil al gran Ranma Saotome?

—¡Claro que si! Solo mirate… no eres nada en comparación con Tora… Por eso Akane dejarte, por eso Akane ya no quererte— ¡Pum! Shampoo acababa de encender la mecha que haría enojar a Ranma

El chico de la trenza recordó amargos momentos, ver a Akane con otro, que lo llamara pervertido, que le dijera que se iba a casar con otro, que Shampoo fuera la causante del problema, que Akane ya no lo recordara, QUE YA NO LO QUISIERA…

—Apártate Shampoo… y aparta a los demás— Ranma le advertía a la peli purpura, ahora si estaba enojado

La chinita solo asintió y con sumo esfuerzo se llevo del lugar al chico pato y a los demás

—Tora prometo amarte y respetarte para toda la vida— El hechizo empezaba a surtir de nuevo, los ojos de Akane se habían tornado opacos, su habitual sonrisa había desparecido, parecía un robot y no un humano

—Yo también te amo mi Akame querida… ahora bésame— eso parecía más una orden que una complacencia por parte del príncipe

A escasos centímetros, a escasos segundos Akane/Akame estaría perdida para siempre…

Pero un poderoso rayo los aparto a los dos, Tora protegió a la chica y rodaron hacia otro lado, dirigieron su mirada y ahí lo vieron, estaba parado a escasos metros de ellos, con los ojos rojos llenos de furia miraba a Tora.

—¡DEVUELVEME A MI AKANEE!— grito el chico de la trenza mientras lanzaba mas y mas rayos, adivinaran… era el rugido del león.

—¡Jamás! ¡ENERGIA ZEN YA!— Tora había apartado a la peli azul, esta estaba más que atemorizada.

—¡DEVUELVEMELA INFELIZ! ¡RUGIDO DEL LEON!— Ranma estaba preso de la ira, así que lanzo otro potente rugido

Las energías chocaron y produjeron un estallido que retumbo por todo el castillo y sus alrededores, los dos contrincantes cayeron de espaldas y Akame/Akane no sabía por quien ir, pero el hechizo la consumaba y se dirigió hasta donde estaba tora

— ¡Tora! Despierta amor…— Akame, con lagrimas en el rostro tomo delicadamente la cabeza de Tora, este estaba más que moretoneado, tenía graves heridas y muchas sangre escurría

—A-Akame… pro-prométeme que, que me se-seguirás al, al o-otro mun…do— y asi con la poca fuerza que tenia acerco a la peli azul y sellaron sus labios en un potente beso

Ranma estaba mallugado, miles de heridas lo adornaban y mucha sangre derramaba. _"Hasta nunca mi Akane"_ pensó mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos poco a poco, recordando todos los momento maravillosos que vivio con su Akane, unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos… tal vez sus últimas lagrimas que derramaría en esta vida…

 _continuara..._

* * *

Hola, Hola... si, lo se... el capitulo fue corto, pero es que ya esta llegando a su fin y me parti de tristeza el ver a Ranma desangrandose y que Akane no lo pelara... pero este descenlace se vera en el siguiente capitulo...

 **Reviews!:**

 **Sav21: Aqui esta el capitulo amiga... que lo disfrutes!**

 **AbiTaisho: jejeje en principio me parti de risa con tu comentario, imaginarme a Akane convertida en hombre jajaja... pero luego lo pense bien y si daria como miedito... que disfrutes el Capitulo!**

 **Rizzasm: aqui esta el capitulo querida... ¿Que opinas de la pelea? sinceramente no sabia bien por donde empezar pero me guie por mis instintos... Te dare una pequeña pista: Akame saldra pronto :D**

No olviden dejar sus hermosisimos reviews que me hacen tan feliz... :D

Sin mas me despido...

By: Puka-Chan


	8. Chapter 8: FINAL: un nuevo amanecer

Chapter 8: final: un nuevo amanecer…

 _Ranma ½ no me pertenece, son de la gran y maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi… yo solo me base en sus personajes para crear esta historia…_

* * *

 _Todo era blanco…lo último que recuerdo fue haber peleado con Tora y perdí… yo, el gran Ranma Saotome había perdido… jamás creí que esto hubiera pasado…_

 _No me podía levantar, era como si me hubieran pegado con una cinta adhesiva… poco a poco abrí los ojos, no podía ver bien, mi vista estaba borrosa y solo podía percibir algunas siluetas, creo que eran las ultimas cosas que vería en este mundo…_

 _Pude percibir que había unas 5 siluetas a mi alrededor, me gritaban y me sacudían, pero no lograba responderles, con dificultad alce la mano derecha, la guie hasta donde estaba la silueta más cercana a mi… esa silueta tomo mi mano, todavía me quedaba muy poco del sentido del tacto, esa mano era cálida, suave, me transmitía por última vez algo de paz, esa paz que desapareció cuando no encontraba a mi Akane…_

 _—A-Akane…— susurre, creo que fue lo bastante audible…_

 _—¡Ranma! Está reaccionando… rápido cárguenlo…— no podía distinguir la voz… pero parecía de Ukyo._

 _De nuevo, volví a cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por el suave aire que se podía sentir…_

—Ranma trae a los niños…— decía una linda señora de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color azul… era Akane Tendo, quien traía un delantal y una bandeja llena de galletas de chispas de chocolate

—Mami, mami… papi me enseño a lanzar patadas al aire— decía feliz un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años, de ojos color marrón y cabello negro, atado a una pequeña trenza; el niño traía un Gi de color blanco y con sus pequeñas piernitas lanzaba tiernas pataditas al aire.

—Muy bien cariño, pero recuerda no lanzárselas a tu hermanita Hikari ¿Entendido?— le pregunto con cariño Akane, quien dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y cargaba al pequeño peli negro

—Te vez tan hermosa cargando a nuestro hijo…— le comentaba Ranma Saotome, mientras traía en brazos a una pequeña bebe de unos 2 años, el pelinegro en esos años no había cambiado mucho…

—Tú también te vez tan tierno con la pequeña Hikari— le repuso Akane mientras bajaba al pequeño Kenta.

—Kenta ya le enseñaste a tu mami como lanzas tus grandes patadas— el pelo negro se dirigió hacia el energético niño, quien comía plácidamente las galletas que su madre había preparado —Claro que su padre, el Gran Ranma Saotome le ha enseñado a dar las mejores patadas— se elogio el mismo mientras soltaba unas cuantas risas

—Serás un campeón en las artes marciales pero para cambiar un pañal eres un débil perdedor jajaja— le retracto su esposa mientras se sentaba y sentaba en sus piernas al pequeño Kenta

El peli negro solo torció el gesto y después le dedico una grata sonrisa a toda su familia mientras comía una galleta —Vaya marimacho, si que mejoraste en las artes culinarias— le reponía su esposo mientras se echaba a reír

—Oh ranma…— le dijo la peli azul mientras sacaba un gran mazo y se lo aventaba… ambos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

—¿Ya te dije que Nabiki vendrá a cenar?— pregunto la peli azul mientras comía una de las galletas que había preparado

—No, no me lo habías comentado… que bueno, ya quiero ver a mi sobrino… es algo interesado, claro lo heredo de su madre, pero tiene fuerza y carácter— comentaba el oji azul mientras mecía con dulzura a su bebita

Ya en la noche llego Nabiki, traía a su pequeñito, iba acompañada de su esposo… pasaron una noche amena, los niños jugando a luchar entre si y los más grandes conversando de cosas de la vida cotidiana…

Después de las despedidas, de bañar al pequeño Kenta y a la pequeña Hikari y de dormirlos, los padres regresaron a su habitación

Akane cepillaba su largo cabello, mientras Ranma salía de bañarse

—Hoy fue un gran día…— le comento su esposa mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello

—Si… lo fue…— comento también Ranma mientras se acercaba a su esposa — es lo bueno de tenerte y de tener a mis pequeños guerreros—

—Ranma, te has vuelto tan cursi en estos años… no puedo creerlo, tu, que eras tan obcecado y solo te concentrabas en tu entrenamiento, que no dejabas escapar ni una sola pelea… el amor te ha cambiado— le dijo su mujer mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

 **¡FIN! ¿Qué les pareció el ultimo capitulo? Muy emotivo ¿no?...**

 _ok no… solo quería trolearlos un ratito… que mala soy jejeje… no se crean y disculpen, sigan con su lectura… comenten como fue su expresión al ver la palabra "fin" xD_

—Tú fuiste la que me cambiaste… me costó mucho trabajo obtenerte y nunca más te dejare ir… eres lo mejor que me hubiera pasado en esta vida y cuando llego nuestro primer hijo me sentía lleno de gozo, de ilusión… y al llegar nuestra segunda hija me sentí el hombre más dichoso del planeta… tal vez esa vez que Tora te rap…— Ranma había abrazado a su mujer, pero fue cortado al instante y Akane se separo de él rápidamente

—No Ranma, no quiero que menciones ese momento… ¿Sabes cómo me sentía? Por favor ya no toques ese tema— le pidió la oji marrón mientras desviaba la mirada, triste

—Está bien… ya no lo volveré a mencionar…— se le acerco diciendo eso.

Akane volteo a verlo, su mirada ya no era la misma, no, ahora había cambiado, en esos momento había cambiado, ahora era blancuzca, no como un zombi, sino más bien como de esperanza…

—A-Akane… ¿Pe-pero que, que te, te a… pasado?— Ranma se había asustado, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Acaso esto era producto de su imaginación?

De la nada la peli azul se empezó a elevar, aun con ese tono de brillo blancuzco en los ojos, el chico de la trenza dejo escapar un grito ahogado y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, Akane tenía la mirada enfocada en él y le sonreía levemente

— ** _"Ranma… tranquilo que no ha pasado nada malo… estas solo en un pequeño trance… pero no te rindas, Akane estará bien y no se alejara de tu lado, así que… vuelve a la vida mi pequeño Ranma, no te rindas y si tanto la amas hazle frente a Tora y recupera a tu amada… el estanque decidirá si ella te corresponde o no… se despide Akame…"—_** el cuerpo de la peli azul se empezó a hacerse polvo poco a poco, pero esas pequeñas partículas se adherían al cuerpo de Ranma, este solo miraba confundido todo y después empezó a brillar, un destello mas blanco que cualquier luz…

* * *

Despertó de golpe, sudando, jadeando y sorprendiendo a todos los que lo acompañaban… se miro confundido y buscaba esas pequeñas partículas que hace unos momento tenia adheridas a su cuerpo, miro hacia su alrededor y se alegro… **la vida le había dado otra oportunidad** …

—¿Ranma? ¿E-estas bien?— pregunto confundida Ukyo, mientras colocaba una pequeña toalla húmeda al chico del colmillo que yacía tirado en un futon y al parecer estaba peor de lo que uno imaginaria

— ¿Ukyo? ¡UKYO!— al parecer el chico de la trenza estaba un poco mas repuesto que los demás, pero aun estaba con vendas y una punzada de dolor lo embargo, la joven cocinera se acerco al muchacho y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza del mundo, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

—Ranma…. Pensé que morirías…— le dijo entre sollozos la castaña, y antes de que hablara el aludido le dijo preocupada —Ryoga morirá—

Esto hizo estremecer al pelinegro, quien solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se aparto rápido de la muchacha, la miro directamente y luego le dedico una mirada al aludido

—¿Pero cómo? El solo recibió unos cuantos golpes… yo debería estar con Kami… o en otra parte…— le espeto algo confundido

—Ranma, es que no sabes que paso después de tu desmayo… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de donde estamos? Cologne nos recogió de buena manera y han pasado unos 2 días para ser precisa…— le hablo sinceramente y después volvio a colocar otra toalla húmeda en la frente del muchacho

Ranma no lo había notado, volvio la mirada y recorrió la habitación y lo poco que tenia, unos 4 futones en el suelo, una parrilla y por lo visto era para que cocinara Ukyo, la vestimenta de Ukyo… unas ropas viejas chinas… ¿Pues qué había pasado? ¿Qué diablos paso como para estar así?

—Todo comenzó desde que te desmayaste— le afirmo con seriedad la castaña— Al desmayarte, los 4 entramos para buscarte, pues se había escuchado una gran explosión y nosotros estábamos a pocos metros refugiados, cuando llegamos vimos a Akame y a Tora besándose, entonces Shampoo y yo sabíamos que todo había terminado, pues Akane estaba cambiada, el pelo largo hasta la cintura, ropa de seda como de princesa y tora, el ya estaba más que recuperado… se incorporaron de inmediato y como si nada estaban dispuestos a salir como si nada hubiera pasado, Ryoga y Mousse, quienes todavía estaban heridos los detuvieron y se armo otra gran lucha, quisimos intervenir pero nos ganaron fácilmente, claro, peleamos con una poderosa hechicera… después de eso Cologne nos llevo a una de estas casuchas, estamos más que alejados de toda la gente de esta época…y ahora nos cambiamos nuestras ropas y… y… yo ya no puedo vivir así ranma— Ukyo empezó a llorar desesperadamente— Ryoga ha enfermado más de lo normal, a él le recibieron más golpes y a mousse muy pocos… por eso el trabaja y nos está alimentando… consiguió un pequeño trabajo, TODO ESTO ESTA MAL RANMA—

El no lo lograba digerir, todo esto era tan horrible… ¿Y ahora Ryoga moriría por culpa de él? Todo hubiera estado de la mejor manera si no se hubiera peleado de esa forma con Akane…

— ¿Y shampoo? ¿Dónde está?— pregunto rápidamente al notar la presencia de su "eterna enamorada"

—Ella ahora sirve en el castillo donde habita Tora y Akame… es la sirvienta del lugar y en algunas escapaditas que se da viene a ver como estas…— le contesto la castaña mientras le cambiaba las vendas al aludido —Creo que estas mejorando… ya puedes caminar… así que vístete ahora mismo— le ordeno la castaña y le dio las ropas mientras salía de la habitación

Ranma vistió las desgarradas prendas… ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que resultar así? ¿Acaso tenía que perder a sus seres más queridos para poder escapar de esta pesadilla? Miro a Ryoga detenidamente, estaba pálido, moretoneado y aun derramaba sangre, estaba sudando y se le podía ver en sus expresiones el dolor que sentía… estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto…

—Ra… ra… nma…— susurro con la voz quebrada, el chico de la trenza se tenso y corrió hacia el futon del enfermo

—Ryoga… Ryoga…— le hablaba desesperadamente

Ukyo entro, escucho voces adentro y lo vio… Ryoga estaba hablando, había pasado casi tres días sin probar bocado, desangrándose y sin abrir los ojos

—Ranma… creo, creo que ahora… si… perdiste… Ja, Ja…— ¿Y todavía tenía las fuerzas de burlarse de su compañero? Él lo miro fijamente y viceversa… una mirada decía más que mil palabras y por dentro el chico del colmillo se estaba despidiendo de su más grande amigo y enemigo

—¡ERES UN IMBECIL!— gritoneo entre llantos la castaña, los dos jóvenes voltearon a verla, estaban más que confundidos… tal vez ya le había afectado el estar aquí como por 3 días… con avidez aparto a Ranma y se acerco a checar a Ryoga— ERES UN IDIOTA… DESPERTARTE ASI TAN DE REPENTE… imbécil— le decía entre sollozos ya más calmada, mientras le cambiaba las vendas y lo checaba

—U-ukyo… yo… yo, no sé como… como agradecerte esto…— le decía con dificultad el chico del colmillo

—Ya bobo… cállate o si no perderás fuerzas…— le decía ya más alegre la castaña, mientras miraba a Ranma — ¿Me podrías hacer un pequeño favor?—

El pelinegro solo se limito a asentir

—¿Podrías hablarle a Mousse…? él esta atrás… barriendo algunas hojas— le comento y Ranma salió dejando a esos dos solos

El pelinegro se dirigió a la parte de atrás, miro como el chico pato barría con torpeza, no traía sus gafas, tal vez las habría perdido en aquella fatídica batalla…

—Que bien barres Mousse…— le comento de sorpresa al chico pato, Ranma "volvía a ser el mismo"

—Mira Ranma no te voy a soportar otro de tus insultos así que… espera… ¿Qué? ¿Ranma?— Mousse se volteo y aunque con un poco de lentitud logro ver o algo por el estilo a Ranma, cuando lo vio estallo de felicidad y lo abrazo fuertemente, pero procurando no volverlo a lastimar

—Qué bueno que yo te alegre el día… pero mira como barres…— el chico de la trenza se aparto y regaño al chico pato, barrio un poco mas y cuando acabo se dirigió al pelinegro

—Mousse… tenemos que ser sigilosos, deje a esos dos a solas y no queremos interrumpir su momento especial…— le hablo entre susurros el muchacho

Con mucho sigilo se volvieron hacia la entrada principal, entreabrieron con el mayor silencio posible la puerta y vieron la escena

—Ukyo… yo, yo tengo algo que decirte— Ryoga se armo de valor, dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia la castaña

—¿Qué, que pasa?— la castaña se sonrojo y le dirigió la mirada… su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido

—Ukyo… yo quiero… agradecerte por todo lo que me has… hecho y creo que… creo que tengo que decirte algo… algo que he ocultado… yo quiero decirte que… que tu… que…tu… QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO— al fin… al fin se le había declarado y se sonrojo al máximo, la miro fijamente y esperaba la respuesta

—Ryoga… Ryoga… yo…— no supo más que decir, por impulso y porque su cuerpo lo pedía se abalanzo sobre el chico de la pañoleta y lo beso, lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, lo beso con tanta pasión que se cayó encima del muchacho…

Los otros dos chismositos veían con asombro como esos dos se comían a besos, no sabía cómo interrumpirlos… hasta que de pronto a Mousse se le ocurrió la brillante idea de matar una abeja y que se encajara el aguijón, un grito de dolor salió de su boca y fue ahí cuando descubrieron a los dos espías… Ukyo y Ryoga estaban que se morían de la vergüenza…

—Ya sabía que ustedes dos se gustaban… pero… ¿Para qué tanto lo ocultaron?— les dijo a los dos jóvenes que estaban terriblemente sonrojados, la castaña se paro del futon y solo tenía la vista baja

—Yo… yo… tengo que ir con Shampoo— dijo rápidamente la castaña y corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, dejando a todos atónitos

—Creo que ya me siento mejor— dijo Ryoga, quien se paro poco a poco y cogió uno de los ropajes que estaban por ahí

—Mousse, creo que tenemos mucho de que platicar con P-chan— dijo Ranma mientras cerraba la puerta bajo llave

Al terminar de vestirse, el chico del colmillo se extraño del por qué habían cerrado la puerta, después vinieron muchos abrazos y felicitaciones, pues ya era casi un hombre entre hombres

—Oye Ryoga… ¿Cómo le haces para que se te lancen tan de repente?— le pregunto divertido Ranma

—Ya sabes… es el encanto jajajaja— le contestaba el muchacho

—Cambiando de tema… Ranma… Ukyo ya te conto… lo que paso…— Mousse estaba un poco nervioso, ¿Y si no le había dicho nada? Sería un poco difícil para ellos

—Si… ya me dijo Ukyo… todo se fue al carajo…— de repente la cara de Ranma se torno seria y desviaba la mirada

—¿Y… y que vas a hacer?— le pregunto Ryoga mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

—¡¿NO ES OBVIO?! Me llevare a Akane… sea como sea… yo la traeré conmigo… y nos casaremos y… y… pase lo que pase ella estará conmigo— dijo muy decidido el pelinegro— ¿Y tu Ryoga? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ukyo?—

—¿No está claro Saotome? Tal vez tengamos un noviazgo y quien sabe hasta nos casemos— le confesaba el chico del colmillo sonrojado

En eso, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, aun con el cerrojo puesto…

—¡Ni Hao Ranma!— saludaba estrepitosamente la chinita y se le abalanzaba al pelinegro

—Sin duda Saotome nos gana por mucho— decía en broma Ryoga, mientras veía a un celoso Mousse

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué paso con lo de Akane?— Mousse ahora tenia una colosal cabeza que escupía fuego y Ranma solo lo veía asustado

—Ca-cálmate Mousse… ella, ella empe…zo— lo tranquilizaba el oji azul mientras se quitaba a la chinita de encima

—Oye Shampoo mejor cuéntale a Ranma que pasa allá en el castillo— le dijo un tanto enojada la castaña

—¿El castillo? ¿Shampoo que noticias tienes de Akane? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo la tratan?— el oji azul había tomado a la peli purpura de las manos y esta se sonrojaba levemente

—Oh ranma…— dijo un poco conmovida por la escena, pero noto que la esperanza emanada de su compañero era por otra cosa y torció un poco el gesto —Un discurso dar Tora y Akame… Akane no estar bien, ella ser como una marioneta para el príncipe… a mi haber intentado tocarme varias veces, yo no dejarme… ya no soporto vivir así— y así fue como la peli purpura rompió en llanto mientras Mousse la consolaba

—Con que un discurso… no estaría de por más ir a darle larga vida al rey— comento en un tono sombrío el oji azul

—Pero Ranma… ¡Pondríamos en peligro nuestra vida! — le explico Ukyo

—Pero podríamos pasar desapercibidos… yo sé que no le podemos ganar a Tora… yo descubrí algo escalofriante— confeso el pelinegro y todavía le recorría un frio horrible por la espalda

—¿Qué descubriste Ranma?— le pregunto un poco desesperado Mousse

—Al estar luchando con Tora pude notar como una de sus manos… DESAPARECIA— hizo una pausa mientras todos reaccionaban a la confesión — Yo supuse que era por el cansancio que me estaba ganando, pero ahora que lo pienso bien… claro que no es eso, hay algo que me inquieta… tal vez pueda ser…—

—Tal vez pueda ser un fantasma… al viajar en el espacio y tiempo pudo haber muerto o alguna otra cosa, pero ya saben, ese tipo es un hechicero y de seguro algo hizo para que no se le notara lo muerto— explico cuidadosamente Mousse

Todos estaban asombrados… Tora… ¡¿Un fantasma?! Pero eso explica muchas cosas… y Akame… Akane…

—Hoy mismo iniciamos el Todo o Nada— hablo decidido Ranma —Quien me apoye venga conmigo y en el camino les explicare el plan—

Los demás solo suspiraron y asintieron, en las buenas y en las malas estarían con su gran amigo Ranma Saotome, ya sabían que él no tenía remedio…

El plan seria sencillo:

Ojo por Ojo… era lo que les decía Ranma, si Tora se había robado a SU Akane, el se llevaría a "SU" Akame…

Llegaron más pronto de lo que pensaban, los nervios estaban al día, no sabían que pasaría…

Y helos ahí, se podía distinguir a un Tora regodearse en la felicidad, alardeándose así mismo, con esa retorcida sonrisa, la gente lo aclamaba como si fuera el mismo dios que les hablaba…

Pero Akane/Akame…

Eso era punto y aparte, se veía "feliz" pero esa "felicidad" no le llegaba a los ojos, parecía más que nada un zombi, los ojos color marrón que la chica peli azul tenia se estaban tornando grises, pero, claro… nadie notaba la diferencia… ella solo se limitaba a asentir y a saludar cuando el nuevo rey le indicaba…

Los viajeros llegaron, cada uno dispersado, ahora si se jugarían el todo o nada…

Ranma estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol; el solo ver a su chiquilla, a su marimacho, pecho plano, a su princesa, en ese estado… derramo unas cuantas lagrimas que se seco a prisa… trono sus nudillos… esta vez Tora recibiría su merecido…

— _"! Mejoraremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance ¡Este reinado será el mejor de toda la dinastía!"—_ decía el rey mientras la gente lo aclamaba y por poco, le aventaba su dinero

—Es hora de que la reina Akame, hable— decreto un sirviente real

El rey hizo un suave movimiento y la princesa, como si fuera un robot, acato la orden y se dirigió al público eufórico

—Mi gente, ustedes me han visto crecer, tanto como persona y tanto como hechicera, su rey les dice la verdad, tendremos muy buenas nuevas en nuestro reino, las guerras acabaran y no habrá heridos… ¡Larga vida al rey Tora!— declamaba con un hilo de voz muy fino y suave, y la gente acataba la porra

Tora hizo otro suave movimiento y Akame/Akane se dirigió mecánicamente a su asiento

—Ahora, el pueblo podéis pasar a felicitar a la joven pareja— hablo por última vez el sirviente y se bajo del escenario

La gente hizo una larga hilera, algunos traían a sus niños enfermos, o a los heridos de alguna guerra, para que Akame/ Akane los curara, y fue ahí donde el plan se efectuaría

Los chicos se pusieron en la larga hilera, usando de excusa a Ryoga…

—¿Qué mal desea curar?— pregunto dulcemente la peli azul a la castaña

—Ayúdeme por favor… mi… esposo, el está gravemente herido y necesito que lo cure— las lagrimas no eran de actuación, Ukyo sollozo levemente y su querido "esposo" la consolaba con un beso

—Ya veo… su cara me recuerda a alguien…— Akane/Akame examino los rostros faciales de la pareja y luego sonrió, después se dirigió a su querido esposo

Las palabras eran ilegibles por todo el murmullo de la gente, pues solo se veía a un Tora un poco molesto y a una Akame/Akane, muy feliz

—¿Qué le habría dicho?— pregunto sigilosamente Ranma, a lo que solo la pareja le respondió con una encogida de hombros

—Por favor, sígame, traiga a todos sus familiares enfermos…— le dijo con una dulce sonrisa a la castaña

La gente se sorprendió de que la peli azul los dejara abandonados, pero el consejo de hechiceros siguió ayudando, entre ellos, estaba Cologne

La peli azul dirigió a los muchachos hasta un largo pasillo, sabían a donde se dirigían; las grandes puertas se abrieron y los dejaron ver de nuevo ese hermoso paraíso…

Estaba reconstruido. El estanque estaba donde mismo, los árboles frutales estaban más que reconstruidos, había algunos animales, eso era nuevo…

Akame/Akane se dirigió hacia ellos, les sonrió y después les dirigió la palabra

—Mete a tu esposo al estanque, este es uno de los estanques más codiciados de China, ahí curara todas sus enfermedades… y ustedes también, pasen, pasen… me dan confianza— les confeso la reina con una grata sonrisa

La cara de los muchachos se ilumino por completo, se desnudaron y como niños pequeños saltaron hacia el estanque… y de pronto, el estanque empezó a emanar una mágica y enigmática luz blanca, ¡SE ESTABAN CURANDO!... se abrazaban y gritaban eufóricos, por poco y olvidaban su misión

Akame/Akane solo se reía junto a las dos chicas, estaban volteadas sin ver el espectáculo que hacían esos tres amigos

—La marimacho no se la va a acabar— comento entre risas el YA hombre Ranma Saotome

Akame/Akane quien estaba riendo con sus compañeras, escucho el comentario, y de pronto, un vago recuerdo le inundo la cabeza, provocando así que un fuerte dolor embargara…

Y como por inercia, agarro una gran roca y se la aventó al chico de la trenza, los demás la miraban atónitos…

—¡¿Quién COÑOS ES LA MARIMACHO?!— le gritoneo la peli azul a un muy adolorido pelinegro

—¡OYE CALMATE! Yo solo digo lo que se…— ¡Esperen un momento! Su marimacho había vuelto… tomo sus ropas, se cambio rápidamente y se le abalanzo, con algunas lagrimas

—¡AKANE! ¡MI AKANE! ¡HAZ VUELTO!— le decía entre lágrimas de felicidad el chico de la trenza

Pero la peli azul solo se aparto bruscamente y desvió la mirada, tocándose las sienes y maldiciendo el dolor que tenia

—A-akane… ¿Estas bien?— se le acerco un poco mas a su querida peli azul, _¿Deja Vú?_

—No se quien es esa tal Akane…— le dijo seria la peli azul— Si ya terminaron pueden retirarse—

—Ranma…— Shampoo le dio un poco de ánimos al pelinegro, era ahora o nunca

—Akame… mi reina… por favor… escúcheme— le hablo con delicadeza el chico de la trenza

— ¿Uh?— la peli azul dio la media vuelta — ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Acaso no está satisfecho con su cura? ¿Acaso quiere algo más?—

—No... Bueno… si… bueno… no… Digo… ¡Que digo!— El pelinegro estaba más que nervioso, este sería un paso muy importante en su plan

—Dígame Rápido… mi esposo me espera— le dijo un tanto desesperada, pero con una sonrisa

—Quiero decirle esto _My Lady_ …— y después y sin esperar comentario alguno, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, esperando algún cambio en la actitud de la peli azul

Pero no todas las cosas buenas resultan como uno las esperaba, mientras el beso seguía, una luz se hizo ver entre la pareja; mientras la luz seguía, llego el peor tormento y lo estropeo casi del todo

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un muy enfurecido rey, que echaba humo por todos lados, y al ver esa escena, por poco y echaba fuego…

—¡AKAME!— grito el joven rey, quien daba zancadas hasta la pareja

—Detenlo… rápido Shampoo… detenlo— le ordeno Ukyo, ellos no podían hacer nada

—MI AMO… déjelos… ella lo engaño… pero yo… me entregare a usted, a cambio de que los deje— le susurro sensualmente al oído la chinita

—Me vale una mierda tu propuesta, ¡ELLA ES MIA!— y de un solo jalón, la tiro al suelo. Mousse solo apretó los nudillos con fuerza

Tora llego y de una bofetada aparto a esos dos, demasiado tarde…

—¿No vas a pelear? Lo sabía, eres solo una basura… pero ahora mismo te voy a mandar a tu lugar de origen— Tora ya empezaba a hacer una esfera de electricidad que iba dirigida a el chico de la trenza, pero una risa sádica lo detuvo

—Jajajaja, Jajajaja…. Mi querido Tora, no siempre se debe ganar a golpes… mira a tu preciosa "Akame"— Ranma se contuvo en soltarle una bofetada, pero al parecer, las palabras lo abofetearon más de lo normal

Los dos voltearon a ver a su preciosa "Akame" y "Akane"… frente a ellos presenciaban como las almas se desprendían del mismo cuerpo, las dos se elevaban en lo alto, era como una danza celestial, una luz salió del inmenso estanque, la Akane original fue descendiendo a su cuerpo, y la Akame fantasmal se situó a lo largo del estanque, su cabello creció, hasta la cintura, su ropaje, -que en ese momento era desgarrado y sin color- cambio a un largo vestido de seda, una corona y su dulce sonrisa

Tora estaba perplejo, frente a él tenia a su querida Akame, la original… ella dirigió varias miradas fugaces a todos los presentes.

 _—Mi querido Ranma, tu Akane está en plena paz, tal vez no recuerde rápidamente tu nombre, ya que el hechizo que evoco Tora, fue de los mas fuertes, aun no estoy muy segura de cuanto tiempo le lleve recordar todos sus preciados momento vividos, pero lo que si te aseguro es que ella regresara y habrá muchas buenas nuevas en su vida—_ Akame, le sonreía dulcemente a un ranma que desbordaba lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad. Después, le hizo una seña para que corriera donde estaba "dormida" la peli azul, ella asintió a su mirada y el la beso con mucha pasión a su querida marimacho

 _—En cuanto a ti Tora…—_ la hechicera solo suspiro y con un movimiento rápido hizo que el príncipe se elevara— _¡¿Crees que te voy a perdonar del todo, lo que les hiciste a esta linda pareja?!—_ ahora si que estaba enfurecida la peli azul

—Mi querida Akame… ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Lo siento… pero es que… ¿Crees que podría vivir sin ti? ¡Nuestro hilo rojo estaba fuertemente unido!—

 _—Esta bien, te perdonare… pero solo un poquito… pero antes…—_ y de un jalón bajo al rey y le hizo una señal a ranma— _Ranma… es todo tuyo… ¡Y tu! Mas te vale que no metas mano—_ le amenazo divertida la peli azul

Ranma dejo por un momento a su bella durmiente, se volvio hacia Tora y trono sus nudillos

—Mí querido Tora, ahora si vas a sentir lo que yo sentí— y con una sádica sonrisa corrió hacia él y lo tacleo fuertemente—Dime… ¿Qué se siente que te roben a lo que mas amas en este mundo?— y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenia de nuevo contra el piso, sangrando y con muchos moretones…

Golpes y más golpes iban y venían, unas que otras veces el rey se defendía, pero eran muy pocas veces, el chico de la trenza estaba mas que satisfecho, con una gran sonrisa lo abofeteaba, le aplicaba unas cuantas llaves, lo traía como su marioneta… y después de esa masacre, lo levanto jadeando…

—Peleas bien Saotome— le comento de buena manera el muchacho — Pero para esos casos pelea con un mortal— le guiño el ojo y después poco a poco sus heridas iban despareciendo

 _—Me da gusto que te hayas saciado Ranma—_ hablo Akame, después levanto a Tora y este poco a poco se iba desprendiendo de su cuerpo, su alma hacía el mismo recorrido celestial y se reunía con gran felicidad junto a su querida Akame. Su cuerpo, su cuerpo se fue haciendo polvo, un polvo tan fino que desapareció fácilmente…

 _—Y ustedes, acérquense a que el estanque una esos hilos enredados—_ ahora le dirigió la palabra a las dos parejas que se encontraban atónitas viendo el espectáculo de almas…

Y asi, entre risas las parejas se acomodaron del siguiente orden:

A la izquierda, Mousse y Shampoo, en medio Ranma y su Akane durmiente y a la derecha, Ukyo y Ryoga… después, Akame roció un poco de agua del estanque junto con una botellita que traia consigo y los hilos se vieron, estaban mas que enredados… hubo muchas risas por parte de todos, tanto vivos como muertos

—Ryoga… ¿En serio estabas enamorado de Akane?— le pregunto la castaña entre risas y con un aura sadica

—¿Y tu? ¿Estabas tan enamorada de Saotome?— le repuso, un punto para el chico cer… digo, para el hombre que era

—En serio Saotome… yo no se como le haces para tenerlas a todas— comento el chico pa… digo, Mousse, el hombre hecho y derecho que era

—Ya saben… el encanto…— bromeo y les guiño un ojo a las dos señoritas, que lo miraron sonrojadas… pero después volteo a ver a sus compinches y no se la acababa con el aura sádica que emanaban esos dos

— _Basta de charlas… en estos momentos verán si son el uno para el otro… **"Los segundos se agotan, rescata a la doncella, si es tu verdadero amor, el estanque lo decidirá"**_ — y frente a ellos, los hilos, que antes parecían una bola de estambre muy fino, se iban desenredando y solitos caminaban hasta sus respectivos dueños…

—Dis…culpa Akame…— le hablo a la peli azul entre toda la celebración el chico de la trenza, la hechicera solo se limito a asentir— Muchas gracias… sin ti… no se que habría pasado, además…Tora, ¿Nos podrías decir donde quedo el espejo?— le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

 _—Jajajaja… mira pero que sorpresa… es el mismo espejo que me iba a llevar… JEJEJEJE—_ y así, entre risas, le tuvo que devolver el enigmático espejo

 _—Me alegro de haberlos conocido, ustedes reflejan el gran amor que se tienen los unos por los otros, su amor es mas fuerte que todo los obstáculos que les sobrevinieron, tendrán amor para toda su vida—_ les dijo la hechicera

—Pero… ¿Y que va a pasar con el reino?— pregunto Mousse, a lo que Tora solo rio un poco

 _—El reino, el reino se queda en buenas manos… se lo deje a mi mano derecha, el capitán que se llevo a Akane—_ le explico el fantasma con una gran sonrisa

 _—¿Listo amor?—_ le pregunto la princesa al joven "Rey", quien estaba suplicando su perdón

— _Listo amor—_ le repuso mientras una gran luz blanca entraba y se formaban unas pequeñas escalerillas, Tora y Akame ascendieron deseándoles mucha prosperidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron

—Wow… una gran anécdota para contarles a nuestros hijos— comento Ryoga, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su querida cocinera

—Cierto, cierto… pero ahora, regresemos a nuestra "prospera" Nerima ¿Vale?— les dijo Ranma y cargando a su Akane Durmiente, depositando una lagrima al espejo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a Nerima se fueron de ese lugar…

Cruzaron el espacio- tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando voltearon para ver a su alrededor, presenciaron la misma escena que cuando desapareció Akane… todo estaba tirado y frente a ellos se encontraban Cologne y Happosai fumando de sus pipas

—¿Pero cómo?— fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar el chico de la trenza

—Solo tardaron muy pocas horas— les respondió Happosai

—¿Pero cómo? Estuvimos como 3 días haya— Ranma no salía de su asombro

—Mi querido Ranma… te lo diré en breves palabras: Cuando alguien viaja en el tiempo, el tiempo mismo es lo que menos importa, fueran cuales fueran los días, horas, meses e incluso años, cuando vuelves a tu época actual todo está como si nada, por supuesto que le avisamos a el papa de Akane lo que paso…— le explico Cologne, inhalando de nuevo el tabaco que quedaba

—¡AKANE!— se escucho el grito mas traumático que pudiera haber, y adivinaran de quien era: Soun Tendo, quien venia corriendo y a moco tendido repetía su nombre una y otra vez

—¿Qué le hiciste Ranma?— pregunto muy enojado su "suegro", mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su bebe que dormía profundamente

—Señor Tendo… permítame explicarle con calma lo que sucedió, pero antes hay que depositar a Akane en su dormitorio…— se excuso de manera rápida el pelinegro, tomando nuevamente en brazos a su princesa

El oji azul deposito con dulzura a su pequeña Akane, vigilando su sueño y susurrándole al oído

—Mi vida, yo se que a lo mejor no vas a recordar esto, yo se que tal vez me odies un poco, y estas en todo tu derecho, pero ten por seguro que yo te hare recordar todos esos preciados momentos que vivimos, te hare recordar cada momento, desde mis celos y los tuyos, tus mazazos y todo eso, y cuando te confiese lo que siento por ti… te prometo que nos casaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo, tendremos una linda familia y todos los domingos nuestros familiares y amigos vendrán a visitarnos— y después de eso la beso y salió para dar una larga explicación de lo sucedido

Cuando bajo se encontró a media Nerima en la casa, o bueno, los restos de la casa, hasta Kuno Tatewaki estaba ahí, sabía que era por obra y gracia de Nabiki…

—¿Y bien ranma? Que explicaciones me vas a dar al respecto— le pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido su suegro

—Lo que a continuación escucharan será la aventura más extraña pero a la vez mas épica que hayan escuchado en su vida…— y desde ahí Saotome se enfrasco en una narración a detalle, desde las expresiones, comentarios, pensamientos suyos, sollozos, peleas y momentos románticos y mágicos…

Terminada la anécdota las expresiones iban desde asombro hasta tristeza, por la parte de la memoria de Akane

Terminado eso, todos los presentes se encargaron de ayudar a reparar el desastre de la casa, entre risas y sonrojos acabaron en menos de lo que esperaban

Después de largas despedidas la casa se quedo solo con la familia Saotome y Tendo, pues Kasumi ya había regresado de su visita con el médico…

Todos velaron el sueño de la pequeña Akane, pero Ranma fue el que estuvo más tiempo con su bella durmiente… La tomo de la mano y se quedo dormido…

Finalmente, una mañana, de los 5 días que habían pasado, Akane abrió por fin los ojos…

—¿Uh? ¿Qué… paso?— se escucho su dulce voz en la habitación, después con la vista recorrió todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y se topo con una mano calida, que le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, pero que a la vez no sabía de quien era…

—¿Eh? Akane… duerme otra vez— el chico de la trenza despertó y despues volvio a cerrar los ojos— ¡¿AKANE?! ¡AKANE!— y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia entre sus brazos, y despues fue corriendo y llego con toda la familia…

—¡AKANE HIJA!— le dijo entre sollozos Soun

—Papa… pues si no me morí— le dijo entre risas la peli azul

—Akane… ¿No recuerdas a Ranma?— pregunto Nabiki mientras la examinaba

—¿Ranma? ¿Quién es Ranma?— y aquí íbamos de nuevo, o al menos eso parecía

El chico de la trenza se puso serio, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron a la luz.

Un silencio inundo el lugar

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!— soltó de repente la peli azul… todos empezaron a reír…

—¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO!— le dijo un muy enojado Ranma

—Ya… solo era una bromita… ni creas que te vas a salvar… escuche todo lo que me dijiste niñito— le confesó con una sonrisa la peli azul

Pero aun así, la peli azul tuvo algunos problemas en recordar algunas cosas, y Ranma, como buen caballero la ayudo en todo lo necesario; su relación fue creciendo más de lo que esperaba, ahora ya eran oficialmente "Prometidos", ya no había alguna prometida entrometiéndose en su relación, salvo Kodachi, a ella la metieron meses después en un manicomio… todo iba avanzando tan rápido…

* * *

—¿Estás listo Saotome?— le pregunto el chico de la pañoleta a su colega y ahora amigo del alma

—Li-listo…— el chico de la trenza trago saliva, por supuesto que no estaba listo, le temblaba todo el cuerpo

—Haber Ranma… esa corbata está mal puesta…— le dijo Mousse a su querido amigo

Se acerco al nervioso pelinegro y le acomodo la corbata, vaya que era un desastre en esto…

—¿Ranma? ¿Ya está todo listo?— su padre apareció, con un esmoquin negro y su típica túnica en la cabeza

—Por supuesto que estoy listo viejo…— le respondió con un tono despreocupado, cuando en realidad estaba que se moría de los nervios

—Pues entonces ya sal… todos están esperándote…— lo regaño su padre, pero mantenía esa sonrisa que lo inundaba de confianza

El pelinegro a regañadientes salió, su padre por detrás con sus sonoras carcajadas…

—Vaya… no se nota que ya han pasado 3 años…— le comento el chico del colmillo a su colega

—Aun siguen siendo los mismos…— le confesó con una sonora carcajada a su compinche

* * *

—¡Tranquilízate Akane! Todo va a salir bien, nosotras nos aseguraremos— le trato inultamente de tranquilizar su –ahora- amiga del alma, Shampoo

—¿Y si a última hora no quiere? ¿Y si encontró a otra? ¡NO SE LO PERDONARE!— la peli azul daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba más que nerviosa

— ¡Vaya que la tía Akane está muy nerviosa! ¡Hasta me mareó! Jejejeje— confeso entre pequeñas risas el sobrino de la peli azul. Hijo de la mayor de las Tendo, fruto de la relación entre su hermana y el confundido Dr. Tofu

—Perdón Saíto, pero tu tía está muy nerviosa… ¿Quieres ir a ver cómo está el Tío Ranma?— la peli azul se dirigió al infante y este solo asintió energéticamente.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado… ¿No cree Tía Nodoka?— pregunto Nabiki, mientras veía divertida la escena de su hermanita nerviosa

—Mucho hija, mucho… pero aun así, siguen siendo los mismos…— dijo entre lagrimas la flamante señora, que se las limpiaba delicadamente con un pañuelo

* * *

Los invitados estaban ya en sus lugares, en el lugar "clave" se podía ver a un muy nervioso Ranma, que se apretujaba las mangas y su madre lo regañaba como a un niño pequeño, después, todos voltearon a ver a la entrada, dejando ver a una muy nerviosa peli azul, que sonreía nerviosamente, con su padre de compañía…

¡Y si! ¡Señoras y señores, era la gran boda de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo!, se había planeado meses después de la boda de la mayor de las Tendo y el Dr. Tofu, pero antes de eso, por razones del destino, la Sra. Nodoka llego, menos mal que fue después de la cura de su hijo, todo estaba prosperando para la familia Saotome y Tendo…

El vestido de novia de la peli azul era sumamente bello: un amplio vestido blanco de seda, con bordados de perlas, escote en la espalda y estrecho de los pechos hasta la cintura. Su peinado era sencillo, ya que su cabello aun estaba corto, pero eso no le quitaba la elegancia.

* * *

—Ranma… ¿Aceptas tomar a Akane Tendo como esposa? ¿Amarla y respetarla, estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?— pregunto el sacerdote al chico de la trenza

—Acepto— dijo decidido el chico de la trenza, viendo con una inmensa ternura a su futura esposa

—Akane… ¿Aceptas tomar a Ranma Saotome como esposo? ¿Amarlo y respetarlo, estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?— pregunto lo mismo el sacerdote, pero ahora viendo a la peli azul

—Acepto— dijo con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, viendo al que sería su acompañante por toda la vida

—Siendo así, los declaro marido y mujer— y sin esperarlo, el chico de la trenza tomo a su –ahora si- esposa, por la cintura y le dio apasionado beso. Tanto así, que Soun Tendo estaba llorando a moco tendido

Terminada la ceremonia, la recepción fue espectacular, regalos por doquier, risas, alegría, discursos cursis y mucho amor era lo que llenaba la casa.

El par de tortolos se fue de luna de miel a un pequeño pueblecillo en Francia, D'Anglaterre… y ya saben, una cosa llego a la otra y…

Días después, los esposos regresaron al que ahora ya era su nuevo hogar, pues la Sra. Nodoka había reservado desde hace mucho una pequeña casa en donde se iría a vivir junto con su esposo, pero no contaba con que el Sr. Tendo y el maestro Happosai se les unirían, aun asi, se sentirían menos solos y pasarían lo que les restara de vida en compañía de sus queridos amigos…

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 año, un año desde la boda de Ranma y Akane, 1 año desde que la raptaron, y gracias a eso logro unirlos más y unir a las demás parejitas… hacia ya 1 año que la felicidad y tranquilidad los embargaba por completo…

Hasta que en una mañana…

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— un grito ahogado se escucho en toda la casa.

Ranma, quien estaba dormido había escuchado desde hace tiempo ese grito, pero no hizo caso, al segundo grito –que duro mucho mas tiempo y fue mas agudo- el pelinegro se paro de un salto, se asusto un poco al no ver a su amada esposa a su lado, corrió hacia la fuente producida del molesto sonido y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto…

La prueba de embarazo marcaba un "positivo"

 _Continuara…_

* * *

HOLAAA!

/se arrodilla/ POR FAVOR Y POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN NO ME MATEN, ME MUTILEN O ME DECAPITEN!

Lo se, les debia este final, algo raro, pero bueno... !EL MALDITO FINAL! TT...TT

Les explicare el porque no pude publicarles:

Una de las muchas razones fue que me enfrente a un problema familiar un poco fuerte, ademas de que tuve problemas tecnico con mi laptop y me encargaron miles de resumenes por parte de la escuela.

Disculpenme, en serio diculpenme si no publique lo bastante rapido...

 **Sobre el final:**

 **Tranquilos, ya estoy escribiendo el epilogo, por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar asi, solo que ya no supe que mas agregarle... ¿Que les parecio?**

 **sobre el epilogo:**

 **CHAANNN! /REDOBLE DE TAMBORES/ HABRA DOBLE EPILOGO!**

 **EL PRIMERO: sera la continuacion de el final**

 **EL SEGUNDO: VAYAN DEJANDO DESDE AHORITA SUS PREGUNTAS PARA EL ELENCO QUE PARTICIPO EN ESTA MINI-NOVELA, LAS CONTESTARAN ELLOS MISMOS!**

Ha por cierto! se me olvidadaba, su querida escritora les dara otro fic de RanmaxAkane con tematica: ? /adivinen mis niños, a lo mejor no es lo que esperaban/

 **REVIEWS!:**

AbiTaisho : que fuerte carnalito! que fuerteee! xD

Rizzasm: agradezco que te guste este fic... ¿dime que opinas del final?

len-14: ya ranma, tranquilo pequeño... :3... ¿Te gusto o no?

Guest: Aqui esta! /se arrodilla/ perdoname, perdoname, perdoname!

 **A todos esos lectores que estuvieron siguiendo mi fic, se los agradezco, espero que sea de su agrado este el final de "Un nuevo amanecer"**

 **by: Puka-chan**


	9. Epilogo

Epilogo: como pasan los años...

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama, por todo lo demás, son de Rumiko Takahashi_

 _Disfruten leyendo :D_

 _Pd: olviden el feo titulo del epilogo xDDD_

* * *

— ¡Kenta! ¡Háblale a tu hermana!— iba de un lado a otro, con el delantal entre las manos. Había terminado –por fin- la cena de navidad que tanto anhelaba ella y su esposo.

—Cariño, Ayumi ya está abajo… jajaja, pero que despistada eres amor— reía con una voz ronca y melosa, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Ajajaja… que distraída, es que las compras me traen más que loca— hablaba algo rápido mientras limpiaba el "pequeño" desastre que la cena le había propiciado.

— ¿Qué pasa madre?— su melosa voz se hizo escuchar por toda la cocina, mira que estar con 16 años y su voz no había cambiado del todo. Era agraciada y melosa, como la de su madre en plenos días de adolescencia.

—No nada… solo quería que ya bajaras ¡Y dejaras aunque sea por un rato ese aparatito!— le regañaba su madre, mientras lentamente caminaba hacia ella y le retiraba el teléfono móvil.

—Ayumi. Ya sabes que cuando son épocas navideñas tu nivel de "Adiccelular" disminuiría un 60%— le recordaba su padre, mientras mantenía esa bella y encantadora sonrisa; la jovencita solo inflaba sus cachetes y desviaba la mirada.

—Ves enana… te dije que mis padres te iban a quitar el celular…— le hablaba el mayor mientras se paraba con su padre en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Calla Kenta! Que si no fuera por papá, todavía estuvieras lloriqueando por tu consola…— le reponía con mala cara su hermana menor.

—Bueno, esas cosas se arreglaran otro día, ahora vamos ya a esperar a sus tíos… vamos, vamos— le apresuraba su madre, mientras colgaba el delantal en su lugar habitual y con una sonrisa cómplice miraba a su feliz marido.

¿Quiénes son? Jajá, pues son ni mas ni menos que los "pequeños" retoños del Sr. Y la Sra. Saotome. ¿Qué no me creen? Miren al joven Kenta, fuerte, de ojos marrones y cabello de tonalidad negra. Tiene… si no me equivoco, 18 años, muy pronto y probablemente herede el Dojo que sus padres han estado cuidando estos ¿18 años? Al parecer mucho más… pero bueno, sus gustos: practicar las artes marciales, cocinar, jugar videojuegos… algo normal en la vida cotidiana de un joven.

Ahora, dirijan su mirada y deléitense con la linda señorita Ayumi, de cabello hasta los hombros, de tonalidad azul con algunas mechas rojas, algo raro y que nadie se lo esperaba, ojos de una tonalidad azul; su edad es de 16 años, tiene un carácter como su madre, pero su padre también incumbe en su comportamiento despreocupado. Podría ser la próxima heredera, ya que, como podemos ver, mantiene su figura y le gustan las artes marciales –es algo que ya lo lleva en la sangre-

¿Ahora si me creen que son los hijos de los Saotome? Bueno, si es así, continuemos con la narración…

Eran épocas navideñas, como ya era su costumbre, Los Saotome-Tendo siempre invitaban a sus familiares a degustar y acalorarse con estas fiestas.

El timbre resonó por la casa, pronto, la Sra. Saotome abrió la puerta, encontrándose con toda la horda de amigos y familiares. En primer lugar venia Kasumi y su adorado Esposo, el Dr. Tofu, con sus tres hijos: El mayor, Saíto de 23 años, junto con su joven prometida. El segundo, Rinne, de 21 años y el ultimo, Sabato, de tan solo 19 años.

Después le seguía Nabiki, quien venía acompañada de su fiel y millonario esposo Kuno. Traían consigo a sus dos hijas. La mayor, Akari, de 17 años, algo soberbia, pero de gran corazón y su pequeña hermana, Alise, de tan solo 14 años, la mas fría y calculadora de la familia Kuno- Tendo.

Seguidos de ellos venían Los Hibiki-Kuonji, La joven Ukyo y su despistado esposo Ryoga, con sus tres hijos; Sota, de tan solo 16 años, de cabello castaño, ojos de un color grisáceo y piel aperlada, junto a su indiscutible colmillo; después estaba Rin, una jovencita de tan solo 14 años, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que su madre, algo callada, pero ágil. Y por ultimo estaba Sakura, una chiquilla de tan solo 12 años, de cabello corto de un color castaño claro, ojos grisáceos y colmillo afilado, siempre sonriente en cualquier modo.

Siguiendo con los invitados, le seguía la familia de descendencia asiática, Mousse con su hermosa y flamante esposa Shampoo, con sus dos hermosos retoños, Kirin, de tan solo 15 años, de cabello color Negro, anteojos y vestimentas chinas y su adorable niñita llamada Kira, de tan solo 11 años, de cabello corto hasta los hombros color purpura, ágil y calculadora de nacimiento.

Y por ultimo le venían los mayores del lugar, La Sra. Nodoka, el Sr. Genma y el Sr. Soun ¿Qué paso con el maestro Happosai y Cologne? Bueno… ellos en estos momentos están recorriendo el mundo, robando ropa interior de mujeres o consiguiendo algún prometido para su nieta.

La fiesta empezó indiscutiblemente, los menores de la casa jugaban mientras los mayores platicaban de temas sin interés alguno.

—¡Ahora si Hibiki! Si quieres tener la mano de mi hermana tendrás que vencerme primero…— le desafiaba el mayor de los Saotome a su amigo, mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos y contemplaba la escenita que se llevaba a cabo en el Dojo.

La lucha empezó algo acalorada, los padres reían al ver tal cosa, recordaban viejos tiempos llenos de gratitud.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

5:20 a.m, la casa ya estaba calladita, todos los habitantes dormían plácidamente, ni los grillos se escuchaban, todo era paz y tranquilidad…

La peli azul se había despertado desde hace una hora, contemplaba en el balcón la bella luna que se presenciaba en esos momentos, la miraba con añoranza, con un brillo especial en sus ojos…

—¿En qué tanto piensas amor?— el pelinegro la abrazaba por detrás, mientras la peli azul volteaba a verlo de reojo.

—En lo rápido que han pasado los años… mira, ahora ya tenemos dos niños tan gentiles y agraciados, todo es tan… rápido e inexplicable— le comentaba Akane, mientras se volteaba para ver a su feliz marido.

—Y no te olvides que ya casi un yerno jajaja… esto es el futuro que hemos construido Akane… nuestro futuro… mi marimacho pecho plano—

—Hay mi fenómeno… esto va para largo— le respondía entre besos y uno que otro golpecito su amable esposa.

—Bueno… mejor vamos a la cama que te puedes enfermar… ¿Gusta que la lleve Sra. De Saotome?—

—Por favor Sr. Saotome— y así entre risas la feliz pareja se iba a dormir plácidamente…

Y como había dicho, esta noche era tranquilidad pura, era…

¿Uh? ¿Pero quiénes son esas sombras que se ven a lo lejos? ¿Acaso serán…? Ayumi! Ya ve adormir que tus padres te darán una regañiza… ¡Ayumi! ¡Ayumi!

Pff… es imposible tratar con esta muchachita… bueno ¿Qué está haciendo? Ustedes mírenlo…

—Sota… ¿Sabes que está mal que un chico entre a estas horas al cuarto de una chica, verdad?— le decía "inocentemente" la menor de los Saotome-Tendo, mientras le abría la ventana y dejaba pasar al mayor de los Hibiki-Kuonji

—Shhh… esto es algo que solo tú y yo sabemos…— le callaba entre susurros el castaño

Los jovencitos platicaban entre susurros, sabían que estaban en un campo minado donde los regaños de sus padres no les caerían nada bien.

—Y bien, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?—

—Ayumi… tu… meeee…. Gustas mucho…— le confesó con un sonrojo inmenso el castaño

—….— la chica enmudeció, jamás pensaba que esto fuera cierto, sin esperarlo mas los dos se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta quedar separados a escasos centímetros, para después transmitirle un "si" en un cálido beso

Esto era algo que nadie tenía el porqué enterarse, no hasta que ellos decidieran hacerlo público…

—Esto será un buen chantaje… gracias Kami… — detrás de la puerta se podía distinguir a la menor de los Kuno-Tendo con su fiel cámara, mientras fotografiaba silenciosamente a la joven pareja y sonreía de medio lado.

Si bien dicen que después de una tormentosa noche se puede venir un nuevo y mejorado amanecer…

 **Fin.**

* * *

-sale de su cueva- ¿Eh? hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic... bueno, adios... -se vuelve a esconder-

Ok nu xDDDD... si, lo se, hace mucho que no actualizaba el fic, lo se, lo se!... pero, la musa no me llegaba a mi cabecita y se me atravesaron muchas ideas raras que estoy escribiendo, y, y, y...

Bueno, con ustedes, despues de tantos siglos... !El epilogo de RanmaxAkane! bravo, bravo, no, nadie aplaude... esta bien u.u xD

Ammm... fue una rara idea para hacer el epilogo, creo que es muy cliche ver nada mas cuando tienen a sus niños pequeños, pero esta huerca los quiso ver de grandes, bien Puka, Bien :')...

¿Que les parecio? Me queme la cabeza -literal e_e- para hacer el epilogo, les juro que en estos momentos y con este fic, no se me venia la musa y ademas, pz ando depre de mi kokoro x'D...

Bueno, no se si continuar con el segundo epilogo, -a lo mejor y ese lo actualizo mas rapido xD- pero creo que mejor le dejo hasta aqui x'DDD...

Bueno, tambien les queria decir que gracias por sus review, les agradezco mucho, ademas... pueden merodear por mi perfil y veran otro fic de RanmaxAkane, pero no... ese fic no es como los demas -le pegan con la chancla- bueno, tiene tematica diferente e_e...

Reviews:

 **Haruri Saotome:** aww's... arigatou, me alegra que te haya gustado... como que a usted yo la conozco de algun fic... 7w7... ya se de donde la conozco 7w7 xDDDD...

 **Rizzasm:** Felicida' pa' todos buraza xDDD... espero que te guste este epilogo -raro pero buaano-

 **Gaby:** nom, nom buraza, no se vaya :,,v... tuve muy poco tiempo para escribir el epilogo :,,v no se vaya x'D


End file.
